crazy twilight
by phantomhive-kelly
Summary: todos conocemos la historia de bella y Edward un amor poco seguro pero sin duda hermoso, que pasaría si la bella que todos conocimos cambiara su personalidad y fuera una persona totalmente opuesta a la bella original? cambiaría la historia? ... es mi segunda historia en fanfiction... espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy twilight**

Hay tres cosas de las que estoy

Completamente segura

Lo obvio, Edward es un **vampiro**

**(Increíblemente nadie se ha dado cuenta)**

Lo primero que vino a mi mente,** una parte de él se muere **

**Por beber mí sangre**

**(****Lo que deja en claro que los vampiros no son tan fuertes como dicen ser)**

Lo irónico, hice todo lo posible para **NO** estar

**Totalmente enamorada de el**

**(Lo cual no me funciono)**

Según la historia original en esta parte vendría el gran título que diría "PREFACIO" pero como no lo es, yo originalmente pondré…

**Aclaración**

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir…enserio NUNCA

…ok lo acepto, siempre pensé que sería por una enfermedad terminal o en algún accidente aéreo, automovilístico, o cosas que simplemente les pasan a las personas del mundo normal….

Pero créanme que nunca me hubiese imaginado algo parecido a esta situación, si, incluso de haberlo intentado…por qué…muchos saben que es crepúsculo, luna nueva, eclipse y amanecer…una famosa saga de libros sobre vampiros, que curiosamente soy extremadamente atractivos o "hoto" como lo diría yo.

Bella, la protagonista ORIGINAL y la única de debía pasar por todo esto, pensaría que morir en lugar de una persona a la que amas era una buena forma de morir, pues yo no soy bella,….mi nombre es Christine y por alguna razón, castigo divino o del de abajo…soy yo quien reemplace a bella esta vez.

Noble…..noble morir por mi madre, que en realidad no era mi madre si no la de bella, pero aquí yo era bella aunque no tuviese el físico de bella, era ilógico, yo sabía todo lo que iba a pasar intente cambiarlo pero sin importar que sucedía, yo sabía que no tenía a mi madre, o a la madre de bella que en realidad también es la mía puesto que yo aquí soy bella, pero ….maldición esto es muy confuso, lo que quiero decir es que…..el es inmortal, yo no, el es súper fuerte, yo no, el había esperado más de 100 años para "encontrarme" yo hubiera esperado mas con tal de no encontrármelo…pero sucedió…..así funciona la magia de los palabras escritas, si están escritas…no se pueden cambiar…

Tal vez moriría o tal vez no….bueno sabía que no moriría, y sabia todo lo que tenía por delante con la vida que llevaría junto a Edward, por que fui débil y caí en sus encantos, muchos dirán que hay varias cosas que me diferencian de la bella original, la primera yo quería ignorar a Edward…lo cual es imposible así que no recomiendo que lo intenten, la segunda, no me gustan los vampiros, la tercera…..yo no quiero ser un vampiro y la cuarta y más importante….creo ser algo mas sagaz y menos torpe que ella.


	2. Chapter 2

"PRIMER ENCUENTRO"

_SUPUESTAMENTE…._

Las ventanillas del carro estaban bajadas, la temperatura en Phoenix era de 24 grados centígrados y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado….

Comencemos de nuevo….las ventanillas del carro estaban bajadas… POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY EN UN AUTO CAMINO AL AEROPUERTO DE PHOENIX¡allí comenzó mi historia, muchas dirían, "seria maravilloso conocer a Edward en persona, que se enamore de mi y que seamos felices para toda la eternidad"…primero, la eternidad es demasiado tiempo, segundo…bueno si yo tambien creo que conocer a Edward seria genial….olvidando la parte de los accidentes, heridas, contusiones, y mordidas que recibirás por ser su novia…pero…como ya dije olvidando todo eso sería maravilloso.

Por un momento me dije a mi misma…"_vamos, no pude ser tan malo, piensa que hiciste en tu vida anterior para estar allí en ese momento"_, lastimosamente lo único que lograba recordar era la aburrida vida de una chica con mi físico, mi personalidad, y muchas otras cosas que me caracterizan, claro está que esa no era mi ciudad, el nombre por el que me llamaban no era el mío, y mis padres…no definitivamente esos no eran mis padres

Al llegar al aeropuerto baje del auto lo más rápido que pude, y vi las puertas….estaban cerradas y podía ver mi reflejo en el….estaba totalmente segura de que eso posiblemente era un sueño, así que decidí despertarme, corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia las puertas, que se abrieron automáticamente antes de que mi cuerpo golpeara contra ellas, pero daba igual un hombre y su enorme maleta se atravesaron en mi camino, era tarde para detenerse acto seguido y lo sentí como si fuera cámara lenta….Salir literalmente volando, hasta chocar contra el suelo….gracias al cielo mi nariz no se había roto…pero si sangraba…ósea….no era un sueño.

-maldición, maldición, maldición¡duele¡-grite saltando de lado a lado mientras mi "madre" me ayudaba con una botella de agua fría

-bella cariño, por qué hiciste semejante cosa?, se que te quieres ir lo más pronto para evitar el calor de la cuidad pero no era para exagerar

El calor de la ciudad….bella…la original, amaba ese tipo de clima, y odiaba el clima frio y el cielo sin sol…yo no….soy conformista saben, así que sinceramente no me molesta el clima de Forks, y no definitivamente no me gusta el calor…tampoco el frio extremo. Lo mío es lo templadito.

-saluda a Charlie de mi parte-me dijo aquella mujer a la que inconscientemente llamaba madre con resignación

-lo hare-dije subiendo al avión rápidamente, tal como lo decían las sabias palabras de bella o más bien Stephenie Meyer, tuve que aguantar cuatro horas de vuelo a Seattle luego una hora en avioneta a port ángeles y otra más en la "mega patrulla de Charlie el policía", y allí estaba el hombre más hablador y buena onda del mundo, a la original bella parecía agradarle las pocas palabras de su padre, y la incomodidad al versen luego de tanto tiempo, yo no lo disfrute…era incomodo, puesto que a diferencia de la anterior bella, esta bella considera tener una vida social.

-he localizado un carro perfecto para ti, y muy barato-dijo Charlie

Un carro perfecto para mi "_**Ferrari blanco"**_ y muy barato "_**adiós al Ferrari blanco"**_

-que carro?-pregunte yo con algo de miedo al saber cuál era la respuesta

-un monovolumen, un chevy para ser exactos

Que vergüenza….lo cierto es que no se cómo bella andaba en ese traste de camioneta, lo peor de todo, todas las veces que Edward intento regalarle uno mejor…y ella seguía rehusándose….que le pasa a bella?¡

-donde lo conseguiste?-pregunte

Y ahí venia la historia de Billy Black que ahora estaba en silla de ruedas, su más íntimo amigo…su mejor amigo.

Al llegar a la casa, logre divisar el auto…dios era más grande de lo que recordaba..lo cierto era..que no parecía estar tan mal….para el, a mí que me prestara la patrulla…se que era más veloz que su "regalo de bienvenida"

-valla papa…de verdad que no tengo nada que decir…enserio…nada.

-me alegra que te guste hija..

-si…..

Recorrí la casa, era tal cual la recordaba mi cabeza…en esta dimensión desconocida para mi, mi cuarto era pequeño pero cálido, tal vez si fuese de otro color…..y el computador….ya que Charlie me había regalado el traste de camioneta a la cual llamaría Mate, igual que el personaje de la película infantil cars….por que enserio me lo recordaba, con el dinero que había ahorrado podría comprarme yo un portátil de preferencia blanco donde escribiría mis observaciones acera de los vampiros…así como hacen los científicos cuando encuentran una nueva especie animal.

Sabía que al otro día entraría a famoso instituto de Forks, y no estaba lo que se dice emocionada, creí que no podría dormir…hasta que mi cabeza toco la almohada…y hasta ahí recuerdo.

Había amanecido y lo único que se podía ver por la ventana era una densa niebla, decidí arreglarme, busque en mis maletas y en el armario algo que colocarme, puesto que quería dar una buena impresión, no la de la chica extraña de Phoenix que no esta bronceada y no parece querer hacer amigos…compartía lo de la piel pálida con la bella original, pero de resto…bueno mis ojos a la luz del sol se veían color miel, unos decían que se veían verdes, para mi son solo cafés….y punto. Mi cabello es castaño claro y algo ondulado, y honestamente creo que soy más alta que bella, eso no significa que sea más alta que Edward.

Desayune con papa, y luego me fui a la escuela en mi nuevo auto, lo estacione, muchos me observaban divertidos….de haberme sentido más confiada les hubiera gritado

"si, es mi auto se llama mate, y que¡"

Fui a buscar mi horario, la mujer pelirroja que me atendió me lo cedió muy amablemente, y así fui a mi primera clase.

No parecía ser el instituto más perfecto del mundo saben, pero era agradable, al fin de cuentas , allí conocí a Mike a Jessica a Ángela y a Eric….Jessica seguí siendo la misma celosa de siempre…Mike era igual de intenso, Eric igual…y Ángela…en realidad ella era muy amable…me caía bien.

Esperaba que las clases demoraran lo suficiente para evitar el almuerzo y luego de eso la clase de biología, de verdad que lo esperaba, incluso intente hacerme la enferma…pero eso de la actuación no es lo mi…o tal vez haya exagerado un poco, el punto es que nadie puede detener el tiempo…asi que llego la tan conocida pregunta a mi boca

-quienes son ellos

-los cullen-dijo Jessica, después de ese apellido lo único que entendía de ella era "blablablablalbablabla….blablablabla…..y blablablabla- y el es Edward, pero no pierdas tu tiempo con el…nadie es suficiente…

-no lo hare…créeme….no lo hare.

Tenia un inmenso terror, estar enfrente de la clase de biología como una estatua me hacia ver estúpida, pero cualquier cosa era mejor de todo lo que me esperaba, tome aire y entre con dignidad, el profesor me dio las indicaciones y me senté junto a …el.

Empezó con la expresión de estreñimiento en su rostro, paso a cubrirse su nariz, y sabia que no era por mi olor…me había bañado ese día, cuando la campana sono salió como alma que se lleva el diablo de aquel lugar….yo quería hacer lo mismo, pero bueno, el fue mas veloz.

Los siguientes días había desaparecido, agradecí a dios y a Meyer por haber escrito eso, la verdad era que me intimidaba de alguna forma su mirada, aunque no dejaba de pensar "esta muy lindo¡" que quieren que diga, soy débil….pero no me rendiría tan fácilmente no, la peor pesadilla de Edward cullen había llegado, y admítanlo sería divertido molestar a los cullen.

_(se recomiendo a los niños no hacer esto con los vampiros de su zona)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Libro abierto**

Saben, fue realmente una maravillosa y tranquila semana, incluso llegaba a pensar de vez en cuando que solo era una ilusión y que los cullen no existían….ilusión que se rompía y caía en pedazos al frio suelo de la realidad cada vez que veía a sus hermanos en el almuerzo.

Llego el día…el día del juicio final. según yo claro, por que así se sentía.

"_**Hoy Edward va hablarte"**_…me repetía esas palabras en la cabeza una y otra vez….y enserio quería intentar ignorarlo o parecer antipática para que se alejara de mi y por ende mi salud no se viera afectada en lo que me quedaba de vida "humana "pero sabía que la debilidad no me dejaría…pero aun así…lo intentaría.

Jessica se sentó junto a mi en el almuerzo….sabia lo que me diría

-Edward cullen te está mirando-me dijo

-enserio…vea pues-respondí como si no pareciera importarme, claramente su expresión cambio, se la veía enojada

-el chico más guapo del instituto te está mirando

-el más guapo?, has visto alguna vez a Kim hyun joong-le dije preguntándole acerca de un actor y cantante coreano al cual realmente amaba, y a mi humilde parecer era perfecto….ok perfecto no, pero si era muy lindo…..o mis gustos eran muy extraños, sea lo que sea…nunca me considere una más del montón

-a Kim que?-me dijo Jessica con cara de "no hablo chino"

-exacto-le dije-no sabes lo que te pierdes, si Edward fuera hyun joong…el mundo sería perfecto-dije con mi mente en las nubes

La chica se decidió a no preguntarme más por el tema, era obvio que no respondería nada como "_**si, Edward es muy lindo…será que le gusto?**_" bueno, supongo que esa era la clase de respuestas que ella esperaba, de nuevo la clase de biología…y yo frente a la puerta del salón como estatua…..como petrificación por basilisco en Harry Potter…y el sentimiento de inseguridad y estupidez, eso era lo que más quería evitar.

-señorita Swan-llamo el maestro-…se siente bien, va a entrar a clase

"_**a decir verdad señor, me siento patéticamente mal, creo que tengo estreñimiento, los frijoles con leche que mi padre preparo anoche no me sentaron muy bien, cree usted que deba pasar su clase en la enfermería, yo realmente no quiero perder la clase de biología….es mi favorita**_

_**-pero claro que no señorita, no se preocupe, le ayudare con la lección de hoy cuando se sienta mejor, si quiere valla a su casa, que se mejore señorita Swan."**_

Como si eso fuera a pasar….suelo dejar volar demasiado mi imaginación….lo cual nunca termina muy bien..

-claro señor….entrare-dije sonriéndole y adentrándome al salón de clase, tal como la bella original, me sentí aliviada al ver que mi mesa estaba vacia, el profesor banner repartía microscopios y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa, miraba mi reloj pidiéndole a dios, a buda, a kami sama, al papa, al párroco de la iglesia del pueblo, y a cuantos mas se me ocurrieron, que el profesor cerrara la puerta, y que Edward no pudiera entrar a la clase…decidí dejar de pensar en cosas tontas y saque de la mochila un cuaderno, con el portaminas comencé a dibujar y a escribir

Kim hyun joong, oppa, sarange….larga Vida a voldemort….y demás cosas sin sentido hasta que escuche una voz tranquila y musical.

-hola-dijo tomando asiento

Y como decía una buena amiga mía…

"POR SATAN¡"susto tan mari….posa que me pego mi querido vampiro, juro que me había distraído lo suficiente imaginando mi luna de miel con Kim hyun joong que olvide por completo el hecho de que hoy era el día de mi juicio final.

-me llamo Edward cullen, no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasad, tú debes ser bella Swan-dijo mirándome

"_**piensa en todo lo que va a pasarle a tu cuerpo, tu salud, física y mental si eres amable y te enamoras de el"**_

-…..si ese es mi nombre….así como tú tienes el tuyo, y el tiene el de él y ella el de ella, son solo nombres no tiene nada de especial - ahí caí en cuenta que eso fue una respuesta estúpida, pero el rio de forma encantadora…..ilógicamente encantadora, ni los actores de cine más bellos del mundo sonríen a si.

-así es….todo el mundo sabe quién eres, el pueblo entero te esperaba.

-soy bella Swan, no angelina jolie…

El se quedo en silencio, tal vez enserio estaba notando que yo realmente no tenía ninguna intención de hablarle, no obstante pasado un tiempo me dijo.

-prefieres que te digan bella, o isabella?

-…..da lo mismo, si tu me quieres llamar bella, Isabella, isa, pancha, pepita…

-oh..-fue lo único que dijo

Cuando el profesor nos dejo en la mesa el microscopio y lo demás tras explicar la actividad, el dijo-las damas primero compañera

Claro…las damas….pues, almenos seguía siendo tan caballeroso como diferencia entre la bella original y yo, es que ella habia hecho la practica antes solo que con una bástula de pescado blanco, yo a duras penas y me acordaba de los nombre s de anafase interfase…y la otra, y créanme que habia olvidado el orden en el que tenia que decirlos.

-anafase?-dice pasándole el microscopio a Edward

-profase-corrige el

-si lo que dije-exclame recordando las líneas de la película

-no, no lo dijiste-me responde gracioso

-oye…..te soy sincera, esto de la biología no es lo mío, tampoco soy muy buena en eso de cálculo, física….creo que en física hago lo suficiente, pero esto…esto sinceramente no es lo mío, no estudie….y nunca había hecho esta práctica, pero se que tu si, pareces un chico realmente inteligente.

Edward me miro algo sorprendido, pero sin decir nada mas dejo el microscopio a un lado y escribió la respuesta en el lugar correcto, cuando el maestro paso a mirar nos felicito, aunque el hubiera hecho todo el trabajo

-gracias-tenía que ser cortes, así que le agradecí, pero era momento de empezar con las preguntas de difícil contestación-pero….como supiste el orden de las respuestas si ni siquiera viste las diapositivas?

-mis hermanos hicieron esta práctica el año anterior, y me dijeron que e señor banner nunca cambia el examen, evidentemente así fue.

-si…claro, oye, tus ojos, usas lentes de contacto

-no

-eran negros hace unos días.-le dije yo

-si…

-no me digas…es la fluorescencia….-interrumpí quitándole la respuesta de los labios..-necesitaras una mejor escusa para que no piense que eres diferente…

El me miro con complicidad, tal vez también con sospecha

-que sabes de mi?

-lo que me han dicho los demás, no hablas mucho, eres inteligente, y uno de los más guapos del instituto

-tu lo crees?

-bueno, no eres Kim hyun joong pero…si, eres guapo

-te gustan los coreanos?

-como sabes que es coreano? leíste mi mente o algo así?-nótese mi indirecta

-me es difícil leerte el pensamiento, y la estructura del nombre, me dice que es coreano

-….si, es una larga historia

Cuando el señor banner termino de revisar el ejercicio, y la campana sonó, Edward salió tan rápido como la última vez, pero esta vez…me dedico una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la puerta…..y me dio escalofríos.

por qué claro, no es que todos los días, Edward cullen te sonría de esa forma, cuando en el libro, no apareció algo así...tal vez quiere matarme, lo que me ahorraría la futura tortura de tener a renesme, y créanme si eso pasa...yo no la llamare renesme...ah la verdad no, trato de pensar que ese momento llegara, ni que conoceré a los sanguinarios vulturis o a mi gran amigo james y su novia con instintos asesinos...si...una larga y dichosa vida por delante.


	4. Chapter 4

**El prodigio**.

Algo había cambiado ese día, cuando me levante, corrí a la ventana, presentía algo bueno, y allí estaba la hermosa nieve, en lo personal, nunca había visto la nieve en persona, así que ser bella no parecía ser tan malo de después de todo, sabía que pronto habría una guerra de nieve, y por alguna razón me pareció divertido el imaginar lanzarle una bola de nieve a Edward en toda la cara.

Charlie ya se había marchado al trabajo para cuando baje a desayunar, me serví un plato de cereal con yogurt, y Salí de casa….al menos cubierto de nieve, mate (mi auto)tenía mejor pinta…..

Para cuando llegue al instituto ya había varias personas, y sentía que se me estaba olvidando algo.

Salí del auto y coloque mi mochila sobre la parte delantera del auto, revise mis cosas

-cuadernos, listos

-esferos-listos

-lápices-listos

-libros-listos

-tarea-….mierda…lo había olvidado, pero había algo mas, una sensación en mi pecho como de ansiedad, no estaba segura de que era…la verdad es que no lo recordaba hasta que lo vi, la camioneta que perdía el control en el pavimento congelado del instituto que se dirigía a mi

"_**no es tan malo, no es tan malo, si escapas no lo veras, no te enteraras de su súper fuerza, no conocerás a Carlisle, ni a todos los demás, vamos, corre ….corre¡!"**_-pensé para luego intentar subir en la parte trasera de mi auto…les he dicho que no soy bueno en eso de escalar…..uno de mis pies logro entrar pero era tarde, para cuando logre eso, sentí como me jalaban al inferno…

Escuche su voz maldecir, para cuando la camioneta dio una vuelta estúpida y se dirigió a mi nuevamente

-genial…voy a morir-dije en voz alta

Pero Edward coloco su mano en forma de defensa y efectivamente la camioneta se detuvo

-genial…no morí-dije de nuevo

-estas bien bella?-me pregunta

-acabo de enterarme que tienes fuerza bruta, al detener la camioneta que causaría mi muerte, pero si…estoy bien, NO ES OBVIO¡-dije sarcástica, el solo me miro con sorpresa pero después dijo

-tal como pensaba, te golpeaste la cabeza

-qué?...no...Claro que no me la golpee, se lo que digo, como llegaste aquí tan rápido

-estaba a tu lado bella-me responde

-"estaba a tu lado bella"-dije arremedándolo con vocecita tonta –claro que no estabas a mi lado, no me he golpeado la cabeza, y tú no eres humano¡

Pareció enojarse, pero no dejo que me pusiera de pie, pues la ambulancia acababa de llegar, y los paramédicos me obligaron a recostarme en la camilla.

Para cuando llegamos al hospital, nos llevaron a Tyler (el culpable de mi encuentro paranormal con Edward) y a mí a emergencias

-bella lo siento mucho-me decía muy preocupado

-seee, como digas-dije yo, fresca como lechuga.

-pensé que iba a matarte, iba demasiado rápido, y entre mal en el hielo

-si, igual, fuese como fuese, no me hubieras podido matar, tranquilo, no es como si fueras a aparecer en las noticias como el chico que mato a bella, relax Tyler.

-como te apartaste tan rápido?, estabas allí y luego…ya no

-….te digo un secreto?...soy ninja.

Tyler me miro con cara de "que tan estúpido crees que soy "a lo que yo respondí

-oye, lo importante es que estoy viva….me siento bien, nada se me ha roto…por ahora, y tu saldrás pronto de aquí ok, tranquilo.

Cerré los ojos tratando de ignorar las miles de disculpas que Tyler decía, hasta escuchar aquella voz…..la voz.

-estará durmiendo?

-que haces….olvídalo, no me responderás

El sonrió con suficiencia

-bueno cual es el diagnostico?

-moriré en 7 días-le dije con voz macabra, el solo sonrió de nuevo-…estoy bien, no tengo nada, pero me obligan a estar aquí…..

-no te preocupes voy a liberarte-me dice Edward

-Edward, eso sonó como abogado hablando con asesino serial atrapado por asesinar a su mujer tras 80 puñaladas….

Entonces entro un doctor y me quede en estado vegetativo, con un doctor así, yo me enfermaba todos los días,…gracias al cielo que Edward no podía leerme el pensamiento, eso hubiera sido vergonzoso

-bien, bella veamos como estas, te duele la cabeza?

-no

-te duele algo?

-la cabeza….

-me dijiste que…..

-es que alguien no quiere decirme algo que yo sé que no puede decir puesto que si lo dice, otros van a poner problemas por haberlo dicho y dirán cosas que yo no podre decir, y si, es una cadena, entonces eso me estresa.

Allí el sexy doctor cullen ( no me importa que sea el padre de Edward, no me molestaría presentárselo a mi madre )me receto píldoras para el dolor y me dejo en libertad, Salí por la puerta de ese hospital como reclusa recién liberada sintiendo la dulce brisa de la libertada en mi rostro, Edward venia caminando hacia mí, pero yo vi a Charlie entes, y le roge que nos fuéramos rápido, no quiera hablar con ese vampiro sobre lo sucedido.

Para cuando llegamos a casa, me fui a llamar a mama, tras aclararle que estaba bien, que no moriría en siete días ni nada de esas cosas, me fui a dormir, esa fue la primera noche en la que soñé con Edward.

Edward aparecía de espalda en mi sueño, caminaba hacia a él, pero parecía alejarse entre más me acercara yo a el… por que no podía simplemente ser un sueño normal en el que el aparecía cantando una canción de Kim hyun joong y yo imaginara que vivía en corea, y que Kim hyun joong fuera a empujarlo del escenario para decirme lo mucho que me amaba…..pero no eso no paso nunca…

Me volví el centro de intención del instituto, y me sentí como las "plásticas" en esa película donde Regina George le hace la vía imposible a ….no me acuerdo como se llamaba en la película, Lindsay lohan, puesto que todos me hablaban,….tal vez con el tiempo si pudiera volverme popular y dominar al….cielos, estar cerca de Edward ya me estaba empezando a afectar la cabeza.

-hola Edward-salude en clase de biología, el me miro, y asintió con su cabeza….bien, si no quería que lo saludara…mejor para mí.


	5. Chapter 5

**Las invitaciones**

El baile…el tema "las chicas invitan a los chicos"…por que ningún coreano estudia en forks¡ maldije el pueblo, y fui a clase.

Los días siguientes pasaron como de costumbre hasta el momento nada había perturbado mi felicidad, claro, todo hasta que Jessica llamo.

-bella, crees que Mike tenga pareja para ir al baile?

-….no tengo ni idea, por qué?

-bueno es que me gustaría invitarlo, pero pensé que tenía que preguntarte primero, bueno tal vez tú querías invitarlo…tu sabes

-…no me interesa ir con Mike _(ni con NADIE vivo o muerto_) al baile jess, invítalo tú, se divertirán juntos.

-ok, gracias bella, nos vemos mañana en el instituto

-si…claro….bye.

Al otro día, no actuaba con su efusiva personalidad de todos los días, y recordé…Mike la rechazo por ir que el espera que yo lo invite, lo cual no va a pasar nunca….y se que eso era lo que ella jamás me contaría.

Para cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, Mike se sentó a mi lado, y yo me sentí incomoda…era como un perrito, siempre detrás mío…

-hola-me dijo-…..Jessica me pidió que la acompañe al baile…..

-aja-dije yo

-es…bueno….yo esperaba que me invitaras tú

-yo? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Mike por supuesto que…-el chico pareció sentirse mal-…es que no, yo no pensé en invitarte

-ya invitaste a alguien-dijo mirando con enojo a Edward.

-no…..a mi no me gusta bailar…con….gente….

-por qué?

-no se…además voy a ir a…"_**como era que se llamaba…"**_ Seattle este fin de semana

-no puedes ir otro

-ehh….no?...pero no hagas esperar a Jessica, mira que eso es de mala educación, tu pareces un chico educado

-tienes razón…bien, nos vemos bella

-claro-le sonreí

Para clase de biología sentía como Edward me miraba….por dios en medio de una clase, donde se supone uno pone atención mirando al frente¡ y no a mi…que tengo? Una mosca se paro en mi cabeza, o algo sale de mi nariz?

-señor Cullen?-pregunto el profesor

-el ciclo de krebs-no tenía la necesidad de poner atención le bastaba con leer la mente del profesor, cuando yo no había entendido un comino, y eso que intentaba prestar atención a la clase.

Espere por el final de la clase, por que saldría corriendo, lo haría juro que lo haría….la campana sonó, y yo tome mi mochila preparándome para mi escape

-bella?-me llamo la voz.

Mi escape se había visto arruinado ante la llamada del terror, puesto que hasta después de mucho volvía a hablarme

-el 2012¡ volviste a hablarme…

-no en realidad no

-so…whats up man?

-lo siento , estoy siendo muy grosero , pero es mejor así

-yo entiendo, si no quieres hablarme, entiendo, no hay problema

.es que creo que es mejor que no seamos amigos

-completamente comprensible, no te molestes, no podemos ser monedita de oro para caerle bien a todos no?

-crees que te odio?

-se, que me odias_**-ojala fuera así**_

-no sabes nada-dijo enojado

Para cuando quise salir mis libros cayeron y el velozmente me ayudo

-gracias-dije con desprecio

-de nada-me responde amable.

_**What the hell its happening in your head?¡-**_pense Para luego irme de alli.

Luego seguí con las fastidiosas invitaciones a la que claramente aclare con un (saldré de la ciudad lo siento)

Le aclare a Charlie lo que mi súper viaje, lo que pareció preocuparlo, pero bueno, si me perdía, tenia boca para preguntar, y ojos para leer un mapa.

Al día siguiente cuando detuve el auto en el parqueadero del instituto y me baje, vi el volvo plateado, sabía que estaba cerca,…me asechaba, tome mi mp4 y me puse los audífonos, camine por el parqueadero cantando "i¨m your man" de Kim hyun joong, entonces mis llaves cayeron a un charco, para cuando quise levantarlas el ya las tenia en sus manos.

-interrumpiste mi canto-le dije con un audífono en la mano para poder escucharlo

-lo siento-me dice sonriente

-….y….se te ofrece algo?

-Quiero preguntarte algo

-qué sería?-pregunto yo

-me preguntaba si el día del baile de primavera, el sábado de la próxima semana

-no no quiero dar paseos con nadie-respondí instantáneamente dándome cuenta de que no bebí haber dicho eso

-como sabias que te iba a pedir eso?

-tú me lo djisite-respondí intentando zafarme del problema

-no no lo hice

-claro que si, creo que te golpeaste la cabeza-dije graciosa –además, por que desearías dar un paseo con migo, creí que no querías ser mi amigo

-dije que no deberíamos ser amigos, no que no quiera.

-eso aclara todo…

-me canse de alejarme de ti

-entonces me acompañaras a Seattle?

-deberías alejarte de mi deberías.-y así se alejo de mí, yo seguí con mi canto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Grupo sanguíneo**

**Esperando a morir desangrada**

Iba todo bien, hasta la clase de español, Mike y Eric habían regresado a la normalidad, lo que me hizo sentí tranquila…no quería quedarme sin amigos, y ser antisocial, no, eso era lo de Edward no lo mío.

Para el almuerzo…y ahora que lo pienso, por que todo tiene que pasar en el almuerzo?...como decía, para el almuerzo, de nuevo mi grupo de amigos y yo, charlando tranquilamente

-Edward cullen te vuelve a mirar-dice Jessica

-segura que me mira a mi?

-claro

-puede que te este mirando a ti, ya sabes…..estas a mi lado…..muy cerca de mi…..

-tú crees que el pueda estar mirándome a mi,….bueno no lo culpo pero, ja será posible?-pregunta de manera orgullosa

-claro jess…ve háblale-le dije tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no mirarlo

-me pregunto por que se sienta solo hoy

No¡ había recordado, hoy va a querer que me siente con él, oh no eso no va a pasar, no mientras yo viva¡

No lo mires…no lo mires…no lo mires¡maldición soy muy débil¡, lo mire y enseguida sonrió pícaramente, alzo la mano y movió el dedo índice para indicarme que fuera hacia el

-se refiere a ti?-pregunto Jessica

-puede ser que quiera preguntarme algo sobre….el clima…..

Me levante y fui hacia el con mi bandeja de comida

-por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo?

Me senté con él y sentí sus ojos posados en mi, su mirada penetrante, su maldita sonrisa encantadora…..

-sabes, decidí que si ya había bajado al infierno, lo podía hacer del todo

-si hubieses bajado al infierno estarías corriendo de lado a lado de la cafetería gritando por el dolor insoportable de las llamaradas del infierno que no pueden extinguirse y todo se calmaría hasta que te desintegraras o quedaras en cenizas y tus hermanos las recogieran para lanzarlas al Ganges.

-jajajaja, sabes eres muy graciosa, me gustaría saber que andas pensando, y de donde salen tantas ocurrencias

-no, no te gustaría, mi mente es mala sabes, de pequeña cuando mama me dejaba en la cuna, yo solía intentar escapar, una vez alcance a hacerlo pero caí de cabeza contra el suelo, lo divertido de todo esto es que desde ese entonces soy como soy.

-y eso en realidad paso?

"_**a la bella original no, a esta bella….si"**_

-ja….no, solo es broma.

-creo que tus amigos se han enojado conmigo por haberte raptado

-me pediste que me sentara contigo, si hubiese sido un rapto tu estarías en el suelo quejándote del dolor provocado por patearte y yo estaría corriendo desesperadamente hacia la salida.

-siendo así, te alcanzaría, y entonces pensaría en no liberarte

"**va a matarme….lo sabia¡"**

**-**pareces preocupada

-…..no…..como sea…por que ahora eres amable

-te lo dije, me canse de estar lejos de ti, asi que me rendí , ahora hare lo que quiero

-ósea que tu…yo…amiguitos?

-amigos…..um-dice pensándolo-podemos intentarlo, aunque no creo ser un buen amigo para ti

-si como digas.

-bella, en que piensas?pregunto con curiosidad

-enserio quieres saberlo

-Si

-pues, pienso en lo mucho que tengo que hacer para evitar ciertos sucesos en mi vida, pienso en que eres muy raro, pienso en que Kim hyun joong está como quiere, pienso en que si alguien me descubriera como cantante podría casarme con mi oppa(ósea Kim hyun joong) y pienso en que tengo que hacer tarea.

-soy raro?

-no puedo decir que eres el chico más común del mundo por que estaría mintiéndole a todos de manera obvia

-soy diferente

-eres un marciano

-tu novio parece creer que estoy siendo descortés contigo

-Kim hyun joong está aquí?¡

-bella….

-lo siento me deje llevar….oh hablas de…oh por dios no, Mike no es mi novio….no vuelvas a decir eso.

-si bueno, me iré

-tenemos clase

-lo se, pero es bueno faltar a clase de vez en cuando-maldito vampiro genio del demonio, se cree muy listo por que ha ido a la escuela como 56783048294029498493 veces y ya sabe de todo.

-….si yo dijera eso mi madre me mataría.-le dije

.entonces nos vemos luego

-ok.

Cuando empezó lo de la prueba de sangre que el señor banner puso en esta clase de biología, recordé lo mal que bella tenía que sentirse así que trate de fingir, puesto que a mí no me aterra la sangre ni el olor a alcohol ni nada por el estilo, de hecho me gusta, bueno quiero ser doctora algún día.

Mike le llevo en brazos a la enfermería, y si que era endemoniadamente buena actuando, tras el pedazo de tiza que me trague, eso hizo que enserio me sintiera algo mal.

-bella

Por un demonio¡ enserio, otra vez el?

-estas bien, yo le llevo Mike tranquilo

-no, yo la llevo

-Mike , Edward ya son niños grandes y yo no soy un dulce asi que…Mike bájame

-pero

-bájame…eso buen chico Mike, ve a clase

Para cuando Mike se fue, Edward me entraba en brazos a la enfermería, la amable mujer cuyo nombre no recuerdo me atendió, luego llego otro chico de la clase, y yo Sali con Edward, puesto que tenia gimnasia, trate de quedarme mas tiempo, pero la enfermera me dio la excusa asi que no tuve que ir, gracias al cielo…por que odio hacer ejercicio…no mas me canso subiendo las escaleras de la casa de Charlie…

Edward me obligo a subirme a su auto, lo cual después de un rato no me molesto, bueno, éramos Edward(personificación del hombre perfecto) y yo (chica con problemas) en una auto muy bonito.

-no has pensado en comprarte un Ferrari?-le pregunte

-por que me lo dices?

-por que te juro que estrellaría apropósito mi auto para que tu me lleves, y no precisamente por tu compañía, sino no por el auto, dios…y de preferencia blanco eh.

El rio, y luego volvió a hablar

-bella, cuantos años tienes

-17….por?

-no los aparentas

-tu crees?, ja, debería celebrar mis 15 de nuevo

-15…no son los 16

-ahhhh si claro…los 16

Paso un tiempo de camino a casa, donde me pregunto todo sobre mi vida, y fui sincera al responder ya sabes cosas como

"_**amo el anime, me gusta el k-pop, espero casarme con Kim hyun joong o Park Jung min, con cualquiera me conformo, tengo un afiche de mi grupo favorito en mi habitación (ss501) La gente dice que parezco un niño de no ser por cómo me veo físicamente claro, por que amo ver naruto, leo el manga y me compro cosas sobre el tema, me gusta la moda, y mucho mucho los tacones, espero aprender japonés, y tener gemelos¡, amo a los gemelos, seria genial que fueran pelirrojos, o pelinegros de ojos azules. Me gusta cantar, y a mi humilde parecer lo hago bastante bien, no ,no te voy a cantar nada en este momento, y blablablablablablablablabla."**_

Para cuando finalmente llegamos a casa y el interrogatorio termino, el no pareció molestarle nada de eso en absoluto, de hecho le agrado….y yo pensaba el por que, soy rara y aun así le gusto….nunca entenderé lo que pase por su mente de inmortal.

-quieres hacerme un favor?-me dice-eres de esas personas que se mete en problemas fácilmente así que no dejes que te atropellen o cosas por el estilo

-oye….los problemas se meten conmigo, no al revés, pero, hare lo que pueda.

Así entonces se va…y yo espero que mi carro aparezca pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cuentos de miedo**

**No sé por qué al ver esto, viene a mi mente la imagen del payaso de juegos macabros o saw**

Recuerdo bien cuando Jessica llego con su habitual preguntadora fastidiosa sobre lo del día anterior con Edward

-que quería Edward ayer?

-sabrá dios, por que yo no tengo ni idea.

-pero…parecías como enfadada

-enserio?...yo?

-ya sabes, nunca lo había visto sentarse con alguien más que no fueran sus hermanos

-tal vez es tímido….o temido uno nunca sabe.

El viernes fue un día totalmente relajado, sin Edward cullen por alli revoloteando acercándose a mí, e intentando ser mi "amigo"

Cuando fuimos a la playa, había una fogata cerca a la playa y era azul…en verdad era azul, según me dicen a causa de la sal, quien lo diría…creo que sería bueno que pusiera cada día mas atención en las clases de química, con el pasar de las horas, todos se iban separando, unos jugaba, otros surfeaba, y así sucesivamente, era divertido lo admito…..pero…bueno lo cierto es que yo no sé nadar…y me da miedo el mar, por lo que no me acerque al agua, pero me divertí.

-tu eres isabella?

-bella…o como quieras llamarme-sonreí al ver a aquel chico que recordaba tan bien….sabía que estaba dentro de un libro…pero todos eran iguales a la película…y si que Jacob se veía bien, con cabello largo y todo…pero era Jacob.

-me llamo Jacob Black-lo se jamás olvidaría tu nombre-tu compraste el carro de mi papa

-ah…si, hola-corrección Charlie lo compro, yo en cambio me compre un portátil

-y que tal te funciona el monovolumen?

-pues…no es un Ferrari, pero, es cómodo-hablando de ferraris….dentro de unos dos años aproximadamente me casaría con Edward…..y si Alice había conseguido un auto…por que yo no?...diablos ya me distraje del tema.

-es muy lento?

-de quien hablas?-pegunte…de Edward o del auto

-del auto?-me dice algo confundido

-oh….pues….no e intentado pasarlo de 70

-no lo hagas

-ok….

En ese momento llegaron más personas, jovenes que Jacob conocía, aquellos a los que mas adelante llamaría manada, fui a caminar lejos del grupo con Jacob, asi que supuse que seria hora de preguntarle algo que yo ya sabia, pero para seguir con el orden cronológico de las cosas …..tenia que hacerlo.

-entonces…los cullen no vienen por aquí?

-como lo sabes?-pregunta el

-me lo dijo un pajarito jeje, la pregunta es..Por que?

-diablos se supone que no debo decir nada

-oh vamos..no se lo diré a nadie-"no es como si alguien fuera a creerme"

-te gustan las historias de miedo

-pues si es sangrienta no, de hecho me parecería gracioso pero si es de fantasmas, si,…me da miedo

-…pues es algo de las dos

-ok =)

Alli comenzó con la mega historia sobre los fríos y los antepasados lobos de Jacob y su tatarabuelo, yo escuchaba todo atentamente, no se si por que la historia parecía ser interesante o por que el chico que la contaba me parecía lindo, cualquiera de las razones era posible el caso es que le puse cuidado, para cuando termino quede algo impresionada, aunque ya sepa la historia habían cosas que uno olvidaba, y acepto que eso me recordó el momento del "león y la oveja" lo cual…si me daba algo de miedo.

-ok…eso dio miedo, eres bueno contando historias de terror

-gracias

Recordé una escena que veía mucho del rey león cuando era pequeña donde una de las hienas le dice a las otras "mufasa"y cada vez que escuchaban el nombre temblaban, en mi caso seria."Edward" y se que haría exactamente lo mismo.

-espero que no le digas a nadie-volvió a repetirme.

-no lo hare, me llevare el secreto a la tumba….oh espera…yo no llegare a usar una tumba jamás

-qué?

-ja es broma…no es que vaya a convertirme en inmortal ni nada por el estilo .ja que locura, lo mismo eso de los cullen, bebedores de sangre?...vampiros….la ciencia ficción nos ah afectado mucho no crees?

-bueno, pues fue un gusto verte de nuevo bella

-igualmente Jacob, deberías ir a visitarme, sabes no me molestaría puesto que molestaría a otro lo cual será divertido para mi, ya que él lo odiaría y si eso sucede posiblemente mi salud siga perfecta como ha estado hasta el momento y..-Jacob me observa con cara de qué demonios estás hablando

-lo siento…suelo hablar demasiado jeje….adiós jake

Para cuando regrese a casa me puse a escuchar un CD que Phil me había regalado para…..no me acuerdo que, el caso es que me lo había regalado, así que lo coloque en el portátil y puse los audífonos, honestamente no era la música que yo esperaba escuchar pero con mas pereza que nunca decidí quedarme dormida sobre el escritorio escuchando dicho disco, tuve el sueño que describían en el libro, Jacob corriendo Edward y sus colmillos, yo gritando, NO¡

Y así desperté, me puse a buscar en internet todo acerca de las leyendas de vampiros en el mundo, era increíble lo que decía, puesto que jamás me había tomado la molestia de investigar dicho tema, las diversas culturas creían profundamente en seres como los vampiros, solo que algunos los llamaban de formas diferentes.

Al otro día lo mismo de siempre, Mike como un perrito y Jessica fastidiando, me llamo la atención cuando Ángela nombro port Ángeles…por qué sabia que ese era el momento donde realmente todo empezaría a ser revelado…y no me gusto, pero ya que, no podía escapar a corea para vivir feliz mente con Kim hyun joong así que…aceptaría lo que estaría por pasarme, ignorando heridas físicas y mentales…no estaba tan mal, o yo era demasiado masoquista...por dios ya esta pareciéndome a la bella original.


	8. Chapter 8

**Port Ángeles**

Jessica conducía lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar antes del atardecer a port Ángeles…era bastante pintoresco, hacia que fuimos a ver vestidos

-mira bella, no es maravilloso este vestido…bella?-pregunta Jessica mientras yo salgo con una vestido aun más lindo que el de ella del vestidor

-ahhhh amo este vestido, es tan…princesa¡-dije casi llorando al verme al espejo

-….creí que no irías al baile

-no iré…pero eso no significa que no pueda probarme vestidos y divertirme con ustedes…ahh un vestido blanco-dije para luego arrebatarle de las manos el vestido a la encargada de la tienda

Ángela y Jessica seguían buscando sus vestidos, la verdad es que me divertí ayudándolas, puesto que yo amo los vestidos, al rato tras comprar los vestidos que ellas escogieron decidimos salir del lugar yo avise sobre ir a comprar un libro y ellas me dijeron que me esperarían en el restaurante.

La librería no tardo en aparecer a mi vista, me dirigí hacia la puerta de entrada, el encargado podía verme por una ventana, pero antes de entrar me detuve.

-que demonios hago comprando un libro sobre vampiros cuando yo ya se que Edward ya es uno….tonta¡-me dije y golpee mi frente, el encargado me miro con expresión de miedo…yo le sonreí y me fui del lugar.

Caminaba por el centro, observando tiendas y demás, y de paso buscando el susodicho restaurante…cuyo nombre había olvidado, y lo cierto es que empezaba a creer que ya estaba perdida, puse mi positivismo al ataque y seguí caminando…para cuando di la vuelta en una esquina vi un volvo plateado estacionado al otro lado de la acera

-….maldito vampiro….

Que mas puedo pensar…o se preocupa mucho por mí, o es un acosador inmortal que quiere encontrar el momento adecuado para morderme el cuello y absorber mi sangre, tuve toda la intención de acercarme al auto y quedarme alli de pie hasta que el el apareciera pero…eso sería extraño…y no quería hacerme quedar tan mal bueno…tengo dignidad, así que seguí caminando, se hacía más oscuro a cada minuto, fue entonces cuando un grupo de cuatro hombres doblaron por la esquina y comenzaron a seguirme

-tranquila, tranquila…solo….van al mismo lugar que tu…..diablos a quien engaño…Edward donde demonios estas cuando uno te necesita

Comencé a apresurar el paso

-eh…espera-grito uno a mis espaladas

Seguí caminando o más bien trotando, y hacia todo lo posible para perderlos

"**piensa bella piensa….si diste la vuelta en la esquina anterior sigue derecho y a la próxima das vuelta a la izquierda luego pasas la estación de gasolina y te pierdes de la vista de los pervertidos que vienen siguiéndote…listo..ja soy una genio¡"**

Entonces dos aparecieron a mi espalda y los otros dos, delante de mí

-fuck….-susurre para mí, eso era malo…si…era muy malo, los cuatro se me acercaron lo suficiente…y así entonces comencé a sentir terror

-oigan jamás en mi vida me habían robado, les pido el inmenso favor de no hacerme daño, vean, mi celular en un vejestorio pero si lo quieres bien se los daré, no tengo mucho dinero solo lo suficiente como para comprarme algo de comer y tomar un taxi o bus a mi casa, no cargo tarjetas de crédito y no tengo auto…no aquí al menos y aunque lo hubiese traído…no lo querían por que es más viejo que mi celular, que mas tengo en mi bolso?...aaaa…mi mp4 que creo que es lo que más valor tiene de todas mis cosas..y maquillaje no tengo más…así que señores ladrones tomen-dije tendiéndoles el bolso

-no queremos tu bolso ricura

-prefiero el termino…lindura si no es mucha molestia….

Todos comenzaron a acercarse aun mas

-oigan esperes…aléjense de mi¡-les dije asustada –no me hagan enojar

-enojar?-dijo uno en burla-yo quiero ver eso

-…bien…me obligaron…jutsu clones de sombras¡-dije haciendo la pose de manos y todo tal cual naruto..

Almenos los distraje suficiente tiempo para cuando las luces del volvo aparecieron asustando a los cuatro hombres.

-entra¡-dijo abriendo la puerta, los cuatro hombres me miraban asustados

-échateles Edward¡-dije señalando a mis atacantes

-entra ahora bella¡-grita enojado

-si señor-dije y enseguida entre, me coloque el cinturón de seguridad, y el condujo como loco por las calles

-no estamos en la nascar Edward te molestaría no ir tan rápido…no quiero morir antes de lo que ya tengo predispuesto gracias…entiendo si estas enfadado conmigo..No te culpo enfádate todo lo que quieras, no me hables si quieres….

-no estoy enfadado contigo bella

**Chanfle¡**

-bella

-si?

-estas bien?

-…..si?

-distráeme por favor

-como se supone que haga eso…estas conduciendo quieres morir o qué?

-limítate a contarme cualquier cosa hasta que me calme.

-ok….erase una vez tres cerditos que Vivian en casas hechas de diferentes materiales, una de paja, otra de madera y otra de ladrillos, los cerditos le temían mucho al lobo feroz

-bella…

-qué? Ah espera ya te sabias esa historia..Ok te contare otra, había una vez un ninja rubio llamado Naru….

-bella, tengo problemas con mi genio sabes, pero no me conviene dar vuelta y dar caza a esos….

-…eso que tiene que ver con la historia que te estaba contando?

-…te llevare a cenar

Para cuando llegamos al restaurante, Jessica y Ángela ya estaban saliendo

-eh¡ ustedes dos espérenme¡-grite saliendo del volvo

-bella?, donde habías estado, ya nos tenias preocupadas-dice Ángela

-si lo siento, me…perdí, y luego me encontré con míster increíble….

-les importaría que cenara con ustedes?-pregunta con voz seductora

-….ahh claro que no-dice Jessica atontada.

-pues, lo cierto es que ya nos vamos…así que…adiós bella…adiós Edward

-que no esperen no me dejen con este psicopa…-ya era demasiado tarde.

Entramos juntos al restaurante….donde di gracias al ver que no habían mesas disponibles

-disculpe-pregunta Edward a la encargada-tiene mesa para dos?

la encargada le mostro una mesa de cuatro

-….algo mas privado tal vez?-pregunta de nuevo

Ella concedió el deseo de mi acompañante a lo que el respondió con un "perfecto" y luego sonrió de manera encantadora

-no deberías hacerle eso a las personas….imagínatela como debe estar en la cocina, chismoseándole a las otras "vieron a ese playboy que acabo de llegar al restaurante" y posiblemente ahora se estén peleando por quien va atendernos.

-ja play boy?

-quiero decir…deslumbras a las personas

-te deslumbro a ti

-no, yo ya me hice la idea de que esto pasaría así que ya soy inmune.

La camarera llego y nos atendió, yo pedí una malteada de vainilla con mucha espuma, el pidió una Coca-Cola, yo pedí unos raviolis de queso….mis favoritos, y el…nada.

Para cuando la camarera nos trajo nuestro pedido, me dio algo de frio así que me frote los brazos, el muy caballerosamente me prestó su chaqueta.

-gracias-dije anonadada por el exquisito olor que tenia….así una loción muy varonil...no se cómo describirlo era….hechizante…creo que parecía drogadicta a ese olor.

-tu piel luce encantadora con el color azul

-si….como digas, sabes….tengo una teoría

-una teoría?-me pregunta

-si…bueno eres raro, súper fuerte, súper veloz y súper guapo…eso no es normal en la personas así que si, tengo una teoría, viendo que no caíste en una piscina de desechos radioactivos, o kriptonita…y creo que tampoco es posible que tu chakra sea más poderoso de lo normal que tengas un bijuu dentro de ti, o que hayas asistido a la súper escuela de héroes…..creo que eres un vamp…

la camarera me interrumpió

-de verdad no desea nada mas?

-no gracias-dice el

-vaya…hasta yo malentendí esas palabras-dije

-que me decías….

-nada…te lo diré en el carro.

Tiempo después comenzamos con las preguntas difíciles, los casos hipotéticos, joe y jane, en este caso…pepito y pancha, y la gran conclusión

-se leer mentes bella, excepto la tuya…por alguna razón…no puedo

-y yo agradezco eso, que sería de ti dentro de mi nada sana mente….te compadezco…tienes suerte de no saber lo que pienso.


	9. Chapter 9

**Teoría**

**No debería llamarse teoría…no es una teoría es un hecho¡**

-oye, oye-dije yo-por qué crees que no puedes leer mi mente

-no lo se, mi única suposiciones que tal vez tu mente funcione de forma diferente a la de los demás, es como si tus pensamientos fluyeran en onda media y yo solo captara los de frecuencia modulada.

-….debería tomar eso como un insulto, Edward

-si?

-ya te lo dije

-que cosa

-no estamos en la nascar….quieres bajar un poco la velocidad…no quiero morir

-yo siempre conduzco así, y nada me ha pasado

-siempre hay una primera vez…

-contenta-dijo yendo más despacio

-….si gracias =)

-Edward quiero decirte algo

-que cosa?

-bueno pues imagínate que yo estaba el sábado en la playa, y me encontré con un buen amigo de la familia, su padre es uno de los ancianos de los…como se llamaban…quitete…no espera….quileute y me conto una historia…así como cuando la gente te cuenta una historia tu sabes

-continua-dijo el

-sobre…..vampiros

-e inmediatamente te acordaste de mi-afirmo el

-en realidad vino a mi mente la imagen de dracula…con tu cara….así que si, bueno el punto es que…no lo creí, vampiros y eso…lo único que falta son hombres lobo-nótese el sarcasmo- y también menciono a tu familia…

-que hiciste entonces

-busque en internet

-y?

-y….ya….por que

-no te importa que sea un monstruo?

-AJA¡, ósea que si eres un vampiro…dios…esto es perturbadoramente fascinante…..estas enfadado?

-no….me gusta saber qué piensas aunque sea una completa locura.

-asi que…siento curiosidad

-sobre qué?

-cuantos añitos tienes?

-17

-hace cuanto

-mucho tiempo

-…..súper…asi que no te quemas bajo la luz del sol. O duermes en un ataúd, o vivies en una cueva….

-todo eso son mitos bella, no puedo dormir

-como que no?

-no puedo

-ni un poquito?

-no

-eres como gaara¡-grite emocionada …lo siento es mi personaje favorito de naruto jejeje

-como quien?

-no es nada olvídalo…

-aun no me has formulado la pregunta más importante

-ah cierto…la sangre…en realidad no me preocupa

-por qué?

-por que soy psíquica-dije moviendo los dedos de mis manos de arriba a bajo-mentiras…pero…me contaron que no cazan personas,…por que?

-no quiero ser un monstruo, además es como ser vegetariano..

Vegetariano…..que broma personal tan divertida, tanto que yo no logro comprenderla…..seguimos hablando un buen rato, admitió preocuparse por mi, yo admiti que hablar con el era divertido, el me pregunto sobre lo que pensaba en el momento en que me atacaron aquellos hombres, y honestamente estaba pensando en correr, cosa que la bella original no había hecho…ya que se caería.

Para cuando llegamos a casa, le pregunte

-iras mañana a estudiar

-si, tengo que entregar un trabajo así que si

-lo prometes

-lo prometo-me dijo sonriente-y te la puedes quedar, no tienes una para mañana –dijo mirando su chaqueta, que aun traía puesta

-gracias

-bella, que duermas bien

Entonces entre a la casa, Charlie me pregunto por como la había pasado, yo respondí que genial, subí a mi habitación y me puse a escribir en mi computadora, algo que bella no hacía, bueno la verdad era que amaba escribir, aparte del blog que ya había creado titulado

**Mi novio es un vampiro, **y ya tenía 1398 seguidores, lo que me sorprendió puesto que muchos me escribían a diario, y que paso con isa?, Eduardo ya se le declaro, no quería cambiar muchos los nombres, ya que tal vez no fuera lo mismo así que los conserve…en cierta forma.

Me sentía como escritora famosa, al ver todo el mundo de comentarios que me llegaba a diario, lo cierto era que si alguien se enteraba…tendría problemas, finalmente leí el último comentario

"_Lo que más me gusta de tu historia es que me recuerda mucho a una historia de amor imposible, puesto que el es un vampiro y ella es humana, es peligroso pero excitante, ahhhh como me gustaría estar en el lugar de isa_

Si claro….como no…

Mire mi correo electrónico y encontré un mensaje de una antigua amiga y un link de youtube, así que lo abrí…y estuve toda la noche mirando aquella serie que mi amiga me había enviado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Interrogatorios**

Al otro día desperté con ojeras, puesto que no había dormido mucho, al menos dos horas, aun recordaba la triste y sentimental película con la que no pare de llorar en toda la noche hasta que Charlie me pregunto qué me sucedía y yo le decía que era solo a causa de una película

Charlie ya no estaba en la casa para cuando baje a desayunar, Salí camino a mi querido mate, no sé de dónde demonios salió, o si su carro era fantasma pero alli estaba con la puerta del copiloto abierta para mi

-quieres dar un paseo conmigo?-me dijo

-claro-dije subiendo, el me entrego su chaqueta al ver que yo no tenía la mía-gracias-le dije

Entonces así comenzó el recorrido hasta el instituto

-bella, que tienes estas distraída…

-lo siento es que…..aya murió, y me siento tan mal-dije recordando la película de la noche, no me di cuenta cuando mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas

-bella, lo siento mucho-me dijo completamente afligido-siento la perdida de aya, era amiga tuya?-lo mire sorprendía y no pude evitar carcajearme de la risa al ver su expresión

-jajajajajajajajaja eres un tonto jajajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…me duele el estomago Edward…..ahhhh eres muy gracioso-le dije

-que sucede?

-lloro por una triste película que vi anoche….

-bella, me preocupaste

-te preocupas por mi?

-claro-me dice como lo más normal del mundo-y que película era?

-un litro de lagrimas,deberías verla

-…lo hare-me dice, para cuando terminamos de hablar ya habíamos llegado al instituto

Jessica se me acerco lo más rápido que pudo y me entrego mi chaqueta, pero eso si, no dejaba de mirar a Edward

-te tendera un emboscada en clase

-que me va a preguntar

-eso sería hacer trampa

-oh vamos solo dime

-te pregunta sobre si estamos saliendo a escondidas, y sobre lo que sientes por mi

-oh vaya…eso es complicado-dije

-sobre lo primero…deberías decir que si, es lo más lógico, y sobre lo segundo…no se estaré a la espera para saber la respuesta

Y asi me dejo sola…maldito vampiro.

Jessica me esperaba impaciente en clase de calculo, hubieran visto su expresión de desesperada

-quiero saberlo todo¡ que hicieron

-cosas

-que cosas?-me pregunto impaciente

-cosas malas…-le dije y ella puso sus ojos en blanco, de nuevo me puse a reír

-bella no es gracioso dime que hicieron

-pues hablamos sobre el instituto, cuentos de terror leyendas de vampiros y hombres lobo….

-enserio?

-No jajajaja

-estas matándome bella, que hicieron enserio

-solo hablamos jess tranquila

-el es tan guapo….y te beso?

-no¡ aunque me va acompañar a Seattle, tal vez pase algo

-ahhhh que envidia bella

-si….claro….envidia-dije desmotivada

-y te gusta? Me refiero a si te gusta de verdad?-pregunta

-creo que es como Ramsés y julie

-que cosa?

-investiga…creí que habías hecho la tarea de literatura.

-bella¡

-top secret jess.

Llego la tan temida hora del almuerzo, trate de no mirar en dirección a la mesa vacia donde solo estaba el sentado, pero mi maldita debilidad gano asi que…no tuve de otra y me sente con el

-de modo de Ramsés y julie…enserio crees que yo te olvidaría al ver a alguien a quien ame hace mucho tiempo, en primer lugar…esa persona no existe –me dice sonriente-crees que tu te interesas mas por mí que yo por ti?

-ehhh si?

-no es asi bella, ahora…que quieres comer-pregunta

-ah ok toda esa bandeja llena de comida es para mi

-la mitad si

-creí que tu no …comías de esta clase de comida

-oh no lo hago….pero hay que aparentar ser normal

-….todos saben que eres diferente…así que…que importa-dije tomando un pedazo de pizza.

Hablamos sobre mas cosas de vampiros y eso hasta que el toco el tema de Seattle

-me acompañaras entonces?

-así es

-pero yo conduzco

-por qué?

-bueno si Charlie nota que mi auto está en casa sabrá que no estoy sola, y empezaran los sermones incómodos de novios y relaciones si…y es incomodo hablar de eso con tu padre, me refiero una madre es diferente..Pero papa….papa no si, entonces aceptas

-….supongo que no tengo opción –dice sonriéndome

Maldita sonrisa de príncipe encantador….si ya estaba empezando a caer es las redes del amor vampírico pero..Aun así….seguiría luchado…lucharía…lucharía..


	11. Chapter 11

**Complicaciones**

Hablamos sobre lo que llamaba "comida favorita" o a lo que yo llamo un pobre gatito salvaje siendo devorado por una especie de animal biológico sin células llamado Edward, luego de eso fuimos a clase de biología, el señor banner puso un aburrida película, sobre…algo biológico puesto que es clase de biología…y yo como raro…nunca presto atención a clase de biología…o a cualquier otra que no sea música, teatro, danza, arte, o literatura, luego gimnasia

-alumnos hoy llevaremos a cabo un amistoso partido de voleibol-dice en entrenador

-mi deporte favorito-susurro para mis adentros y luego miro de forma maligna la cabeza de Jessica.

La verdad la pase bien, y corrí por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ya me hacía falta, Jessica no salió lastimada, mágicamente esquivaba todos mis lanzamientos rápidos, pero Mike….bueno Mike estuvo demasiado tiempo cerca de mí.

-así que…tu y cullen eh?-me dice cuando terminamos el partido

-que?...yo…no, el solo se me acerca…por…alguna razón que no logro comprender.

-no me gusta…te mira como si fueras algo comestible.

-….bueno, lo soy

Mike me mira con cara de chico traumado

-pero eso sería canibalismo…y no es buen visto en esta sociedad-le respondí (gracias o willy wonka¡ mi heroe)

Fui a los vestidores por mis cosas, y para quitarme el uniforme de gimnasia, cuando Salí el me esperaba de lo más tranquilo recargado sobre la pared, comenzamos a caminar juntos, finalmente hablo

-hola-me dijo sonriente

-hola-respondí tranquila

-que tal gimnasia?

-bien,…estimule algunas cabezas….pero fue divertido-dije recordando la cara de dolor de Mike con cada balonazo

-de verdad?

-….que pasa?-exigí saber

-newton me saca de mis casillas

-lo dices en serio…dios, pero como lo hace?...-pregunte frustrada ya que yo lo había intentado muchas veces…pero no funciono.

Salimos en silencio hacia el parqueadero, donde el mega grupo de personas rodeaban el increíblemente bello y lujoso convertible de rosalie, yo entre rápido al volvo, seguida por Edward

-ostentoso-dijo

-que carro es?-pregunte con curiosidad

-un m3

-…oh claro…el mismo…el que todos los días veo

-es un BMW.

-….esto es frustrante

-por qué?

-tu hermana tiene el carrazo, y yo tengo a…mate…..es tan difícil comprar un Ferrari blanco?¡

-si-me dice como si fuera obvio

-no arruines mis fantasías con mi Ferrari.

Camino a mi casa me hablo sobre lo del sábado, estaría esperándome en el umbral de la casa, me dijo que sin el volvo, y que por fin lo vería bajo la luz del sol…honestamente creí que se derretiría o algo así…pero en el fondo sabía que no era así.

-bella-dijo mientras bajaba del auto

-qué?-dije seca, el me miro algo sorprendido yo me disculpe-que me decías-dije amablemente

-mañana me toca a mi

-…a ti qué?

-hacer las preguntas.

Al otro dia como buen chico, esperaba fuera de mi casa, yo Sali y entre con toda confianza en el auto…..y cai en cuenta

-eh caído bajo¡

-de que hablas bella

-ups,lo dije en voz alta?..jajá, no es nada….son solo…..ocurrencias…que ocurren, cuando se te ocurre…algo, que hiciste anoche?-pregunte

-eh, hoy las preguntas la hago yo

-cierto-dije- hoy tu eres el detective y yo la sospechosa de asesinato en tercer grado de mi desayuno.

El sonrió ante mis palabras…y se veía tan …..lindo….odiaba ese sentimiento de estupidez, y las molestas mariposas en mi estomago…lo intente…pero si habríamos de tener una relación…yo me encargaría de poner el lado divertido.

"_**Edward….quiero disfrazarme de campañita este hallowen, te disfrazas de Peter pan?**_

_**-claro bella, lo que sea por ti"**_

-bella, en que piensas?-su voz arruino mi fantasía de un Edward con mallas verdes.

-ah?...en nada, ….ahora pregunta-dije.

-bien…cual es tu color favorito?

-el blanco

-por qué?

-eso mismo me pregunto yo a diario.

-tus flores favoritas….

-….no se…rosas blancas tal vez.

-tu música favorita

-k-pop-música instrumental…Debussy?-dije recordando el nombre del hombre aquel.

Clases y clases, al llegar al instituto, y la sensación de ansiedad por ver a Edward de nuevo, preguntas y más preguntas, le dije literalmente mi vida respondiendo todo..y aun así seguía interesado en mi.

Al rato ya en casa, Billy Black y Jacob llegaron a visitar, obligue a Jacob a sentarse a mi lado y ver una serie coreana, la cual no pareció disgustarle, puesto que era de acción yo por mi parte me arrepenti de haberla puesto

-no has conocido a alguien que te haya gustado antes?-me pregunto al otro día en el instituto

-a muchos…lastimosamente o no son reales o están al otro lado del mundo, bueno en realidad uno si es real…de los que se supone que no deben ser reales pero...Ah...No sé.

-no entiendo...

-no vivo en corea Edward…así que…digamos que no, nunca me ha gustado nadie.

-Así que…a qué hora te veré mañana?

-depende es sábado…no quieres dormir hasta tarde..

-de querer quiero…pero…se que entonces terminare levantándome a las 3 de la tarde, y ya será muy tarde así que…..

-a la misma hora de siempre-me dice

-a las 7 de la mañana¡-digo yo con pereza….-está bien, a esa hora.

Seguimos hablando por un rato…y de nuevo todas las miradas sobre mi…el momento en el que entiendo por que los famosos se tapan siempre de las cámaras…había llegado, Edward me presento a Alice, que parecía aun ma amable de lo que recordaba, puesto que se iban de caza….así que me dejaría sola después del almuerzo.

-que te diviertas-dije

-gracias, trata de mantenerte a salvo.

-lo hare, relájate, nos veremos mañana entonces-le dije

-te parece mucho tiempo cierto

"_**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"**_-claro que no, no estoy tan desesperada.


	12. Chapter 12

**Confesiones**

Me desperté a primera hora después de haber dormido como angelito en nube, acepto que estaba algo nerviosa pues sabía bien que pasaría hoy, y estaba algo confundida era como si una parte de mi quisiera darle una oportunidad pero la otra…solo quisiera desaparecer y volver a la vida que tenía antes donde él era solo una fantasía en un libro.

Me levante y decidí buscar algo con lo que me viera bonita, busque entre mi armario, encontré unos jeans algo entubados, unas lindas botas café, y un suéter beige, desayune, y mire por la ventana, sentía la ansiedad de volverlo a ver..Pero…a veces me decía a mi misma que esto terminaría mal y que mi propósito siempre fue alejarme de él, pero era tarde…aunque aun podía arreglar algo…como….aprovecharme de la debilidad que tiene hacia mi…no la mía hacia el jajá.

Me cepille los dientes y en cuando bajaba las escaleras, un débil sonido de golpecitos contra la puerta principal, hizo que me pegara el susto de mi vida, hoy estaba demasiado sensible a….cualquier cosa.

Abrí la puerta y alli estaba el esperándome

-buenos días dije

-que ocurre-me dijo el

-…quítate esa chaqueta…no voy a ir por la calle vistiendo el mismo color de chaqueta, van a creer que estamos usando ropa de pareja….aunque pensándolo bien-dije recordando los dramas coreanos donde las parejas usan esa clase de ropa.

El sonrió y entonces salimos de la casa

-entonces hoy conduzco yo-le dije

El asintió y juntos subimos en mate.

Sus ojos estaban como estacas en mi clavados….y enserio era incomodo manejar cuando esos ojos te observan de esa manera, me indico por donde ir y yo seguí sus ordenes.

Decidi colocarme los audífonos de mi mp4, la musica se reproducía al azar…o el destino habia jugado en mi contra para que sonara exactamente esas canciones

My dilema de Selena Gómez….maldita canción, por que tenía que sentirme identificada con eso, entre tus alas de Camila, titanic..Celine dion…ese no era mi mejor dia para la música.

-conduce hasta que se acabe el asfalto

-por que

-iremos por una senda

-….vamos a caminar?

-supone eso un problema

-pues…..la verdad no me gusta caminar pero, ok...lo intentare, supongo que será bueno para mí…debería entrar a un gimnasio dios nunca hago ejercicio.

-bella, que pasa si no regresas a casa?

-…moriré en tus brazos…supongo-dije sin importancia

-deberías preocuparte por eso, que no te das cuenta

-oye….tómalo suave chico, no va a pasar nada, confía en mí.

Dejamos solito a mate en el sendero, que por cierto no íbamos a seguir, nos adentramos en el bosque donde creí que moriría por la cantidad de bichitos y la desesperación de que no se me acercara ninguno, llegamos a un claro, donde Edward me miro, y luego salió a plena luz del sol

-no, te derretirás¡-grite intentando detenerlo, el sonrió y me miro, su piel brillaba como si tuviera mucha mucha escarcha.

Me acerque a el, y toque su brazo, era suave, y sedoso..un hombre tenia piel mas suave que yo….eso me hiso sentirme mal…el caso es que el me pregunto

-que piensas

-que brillas como esfera de discoteca

-te molesta

-en realidad me parece fascinante

-no quiero que estes asustada

-asustada de ver a una persona brillar…no, no me asusto, me siento…anonadaa esto es mejor que la película

-de que hablas?

-…yo y mis ocurrencias acostúmbrate –le dije sonriendo

Vino la parte donde desapareció por nuestra incomodo cercanía, donde dijo que no podía derrotarlo, que no podía escapar de el, el viejo tronco salió a volar, y yo seguí con la boca abierta.

-no temas….te prometo….te juro que no te haré daño

-lo se-dije recordando la cursi escena del primer beso…y supe que la mía también sería así, en ese momento me pregunte, si yo estoy aquí como bella, la verdadera bella estará en un cine como espectadora, o leyendo el libro deseando ser yo?

Poso su fría mano sobre la mía, yo no hice nada para evitarlo

-esto es asombrosamente placentero….el calor

-….Edward

-si?

-eso sonó muy pervertido, lo siento-dije a punto de estallar de la risa-oh por dios…mi mente es sucia lo siento

El rio conmigo…luego empezó a confesar lo apetecible que era yo para el, lo que habían hecho sus hermanos cuando alguien así se les atravesó por decirlo así, pero el era incapaz de hacerme daño.

-isabella-dijo serio-no podria vivir en paz conmigo mismo si te causara daño alguno, ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido nunca.

-en este momento tengo unas incontrolables ganas de gritar, no se si de terror o de emoción por lo que me estás diciendo, si fuéramos la pareja normal y me estuvieras dejando en casa, te juro que estaría haciendo un bailecito tonto de "le gusto a Edward, le gusto a Edward"-dije cantando de manera tonta-y posiblemente fuera a mi habitación a gritar sobre la almohada, pero no lo hare por que ya me estoy ridiculizando frente a ti, y me dije desde un principio que no me enamoraría de ti, asi que decidí ser yo misma, crei que sería lo suficiente para alejarte, pero no,…te gusto, aun no entiendo el por que pero lo respetare…y …diablos esto es incomodo, soy una idiota

-eres idiota-dijo con una sonrisa imposiblemente encantadora

-si gracias-dije sarcástica- se supone que tu decías en esa parte-no bella no lo eres-dije imitando su voz.

-jajaja, lo se, y de ese modo, el león se enamoro de la oveja

-…..no sería mas bien, el león se enamoro de la gacela, quiero decir en áfrica no hay ovejas si tu entiendes, y no me siento como una oveja….no hago beeeeee a cada rato…ok ya empecé a decir estupideces….me tienes mal cullen, mal¡-dije en forma de regaño-eres un león morboso, masoquista, tonto, retrasadito con problemas de autoestima y bipolaridad¡

-y tu una…gacela terca y extraña, bella…quédate muy quieta-me dice

-no es como si pudiera moverme-le dije-estoy petrificada bueno¡

Se acerco a mi pecho y coloco su cabeza

-esto me recuerda a…jane…tarzan…tarzan…jane…..tarzan hizo exactamente lo miso-dije recordando la película de Disney

Nos quedamos un rato recostados en el césped, luego se volvió incomodo y le dije que seria mejor que volviéramos

-quiero mostrarte como viajo por el bosque

-tiene que ver con convertirse en murciélago, por que si es así-EDWARD YO TE ELIJO¡-dije estirando mi brazo y fingiendo sostener una pokebola en mi mano.

-que haces?

-oh vamos nunca viste pokemon¡

-no

-no tienes infancia¡oh lo olvidaba eres inmortal…olvídalo.

Entonces me subí a el, salió disparado como si su suegra viniera persiguiéndolo, presentía que una rama terminaría sobre mi cabeza pero no paso, lo cual agradecí, cuando se detuvo yo estaba con las manos levantadas como en una montaña rusa

-OTRA OTRA¡-grite aun sin bajarme de el-eso fue increíble¡Y SIN CINTURON DE SEGURIDAD

-Sabes quiero intentar algo

-oh no…-dije sabiendo lo que se aproximaba

-sucede algo?

-que , no, continua-dije impaciente y entonces sus labios presionaron los míos, y les juro por el de arriba que me sentí increíblemente feliz.

-súper, un vampiro me acaba de dar mi primer beso, y que esperaba que fuera algo mas humano-dije bromeando

El sonrió y nos fuimos de alli


	13. Chapter 13

_**"****Mente versus cuerpo**_

Tuve que admitir que casi me quedo dormida en el auto, me había levantado realmente temprano, y no había podido dormir bien, pero ya estando en donde estábamos…pues….lo único que llamaba mi atención era como su mano tomaba la mía, como si no la necesitara para conducir…maldito vampiro y sus perfectos sentidos de la orientación.

Al rato cambio el dial de la radio para sintonizar una emisora de éxitos viejos y cantaba una canción que nunca en mis 17 años de existencia había oído, y se sabía la letra entera¡.

-te gusta la música de los abuelos

-es música de los 50

-….por eso…de los abuelos.

-pues…..supongo-dice sonriendo

Me dirás cuántos años tienes?...ya me pico el bichito de la curiosidad

-importa mucho?

-pues quiero saber si tal vez conociste a los abuelos de mis tatarabuelos, uno nunca sabe.

-tal vez te perturbaría

-…..como….estoy saliendo con un hombre que es 400 años mayor que yo¡….neee, estoy empezando a creer que ya lo he visto todo.

-naci en chicago en 1901, Carlisle me encontró en un hospital en el verano de 1918, tenía 17 años y me estaba muriendo de gripe española

-otra razón más por la que debo estudiar medicina….investigar que es la gripe española y por qué nunca había escuchado de ella, continúa-le dije.

Comenzamos a hablar sobre su familia, lo cual me pareció interesante, la clase de poderes que cada uno de ellos tenían era como estar en una versión alterada de vampire knight.

-wow, es como….jajá vaya, la manera en la que describes a tus hermanos es como imaginar a personajes de una anime, irónicamente de vampiros, eso te pondría en el lugar de zero…o kaname….no mejor zero….y a mi en ohhhhh me sentí mal, eso es más bajo que bella…

-de que hablas

-ya te lo dije, mis ocurrencias, solo ignora cuando digo cosas sin sentido…yo soy así.

En aquel momento ya nos habíamos detenido enfrente de mi casa, y mi estomago comenzó a reclamar por comida

-lo siento no te he permitido comer

-oh está bien…no suele darme gastritis tan rápido

-tienes gastritis, me hubieses dicho antes, que hubiese pasado si te empezara a doler

-…pues….me dolería que mas puedo hacer, pero como no ha pasado…iré a comer

-no puedo entrar?-me pregunta

-….pues…quieres entrar?

-si, si no es un problema

-…..había leído que si invitas a un vampiro a entrar a tu casa eso significa que el puede entrar y salir libremente de esta a diferencia de los que no han sido invitados..

-mitos bella..Mitos

-ok….bienvenido a bellalandia-le dije, pero el abrió la puerta a un mas rápido

-estaba la puerta abierta?

-no, he usado la llave que esconden bajo el alero

-has estado aquí antes?¡

-que mas haría por la noche?-me dice

-AHHHHHH ME HAS VISTO DESNUDA EN MI HABITACION PERVERTIDO¡-dije empujándolo…aunque, honestamente si lo sintio es mucho.

-claro que no, no soy un pervertido

-a no?, me acabas de decir que todas las noches me espías mientras duermo.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina donde me prepare algo para comer

-cada cuanto vienes

-casi todas las noches?

-A QUE?¡

-verte dormir es interesante…hablas dormida.

-…..eso es ….vergonzoso quería morir con la idea de que no hablaba dormida…gracias por arruinarlo-dije comiendo.

-estas enfadada conmigo?

-….depende…

-de que

-que has escuchado-dije señalándolo con un cuchillo para niños pequeños

-pues….hablas de lo mucho que quieres ir a corea..Extrañas mucho la vida que tenias antes de aparecer en uno de tus libros favoritos…lo que sea que eso signifique….dices "acepto" a cada nada así que creo que te casas con alguien y dices mi nombre

-….mucho?

-cuantas veces entiendes por mucho?

-ok entendí, lo digo mucho…..

-no te acomplejes, si pudiera soñaría contigo y no me avergonzaría de ello

-eso fue cursi…pero…ohhhhh que lindo gracias –dije abrazándolo.

El sonido de un auto estacionarse frente a la casa me dejo en shock, sabía que era Charlie pero no me sentía preparada mentalmente para decirle, _**"querido amado, adorado, padre, hombre al que debo mi vida…al que amo….no más que a Edward…pero que amo…..tengo novio."**_

No definitivamente no era el momento

-el debería saber que estoy aquí?

-no, así que….desaparece, conviértete en murciélago, vuela, regresa a tu pokebola, yo que se solo….chu chu de aqui.

-en otra ocasión entonces

Y como ratón escapando de un gato...el desapareció.

Papa me saludo, y me pidió comida…como todo hombre barriga llena corazón contento, hablamos sobre el día y luego saque la estúpida escusa de

"iré a ver boy before flowers, así que, buenas noches papa"

-te ves nerviosa, sucede algo

-yo?...nerviosa…jaja no…**"no es como si mi nuevo novio me fuera a visitar esta noche a escondidas no pfff"** es que….go jun pyo se le va a declarar a jan di y estoy que muero por ver esa parte de la serie me entiendes por qué ji hoo le dirá que también le gusta, y ah no lo entenderás son coreanos adiós papa

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación esperando encontrarlo alli, me asome sigilosamente por la ventana y susurre

-Edward?

-si?

-POR SATAN¡-dije asustada, al verlo recostado sobre mi cama cómodamente.

-siéntate conmigo…cómo va el corazón.

-tu lo escuchas mejor que yo y…lo olvidaba…quieres ver boy before flowers?

-tiene que ver con kim hyun joong?

-…..no¬¬

-bella, como vas a ponerme a ver una serie conde aparece tu amor platónico,….estando yo aquí

-ok, está bien puedes hablarme de tu amor platónico la que sea, angelina jolie…Jessica alba…Hannah montana?

-bella….solo ati se te ocurre que me gusta Hannah montana

-que?, sus canciones son bonitas, yo me la paso cantando the climb….oh…me has escuchado?¡

-no….aun, canta para mi

-si….eso no va a pasar…creo que tengo que hacer algo

-que cosa?

-cosas de humanos, tu quédate aquí como buen chico

-si señorita-me dice sonriendo, yo por mi parte tomo mi pijama, y me voy al baño…, tomo rápidamente una ducha, me cepillo los dientes y bajo a desearle a Charlie las buenas noches

-que fue todo eso?-me pregunta cuando regreso a mi habitación.

-papa cree que me escapare, no se, dice que me veo nerviosa

-yo diría sofocada

-no me estas ayudando gracias-digo sentándome con las piernas cruzadas en mi cama, el solo se acerca y me acaricia.

-ahora es más fácil para ti estar cerca mío eh?

-tú crees-me pregunta mientras recorre mi clavícula con sus manos

-si…la pregunta es…por qué?

-el triunfo de la mente sobre la materia…me acostumbre a tu aroma a estar contigo, si me voy pienso que deberé empezar de nuevo…no desde cero al menos pero tendré que empezar.

-pues si quieres irte….es tu decisión….después no digas que yo te estoy echando, quiero decir puedes quedarte pero parece que no así que

-me quedare entonces gracias-dice sonriente-saca los grilletes…soy tu prisionero

-..Honestamente no sé si es mi suciamente o enserio eso suena muy porno jajajaja

-es tu sucia mente-me dice gracioso

-has reído mucho últimamente no crees?

-no se supone que deba ser así, la emoción del primer amor , como los celos por ejemplo, eh leído sobre eso, he visto a los actores interpretar una escena de celos, pero…cuando lo sentí…me asuste, recuerdas, cuando Mike quiso invitarte al baile?

-te pusiste celoso por eso, dios Edward….Mike no es para nada mi tipo…..lo mío son los coreanos…y tu….eres la única excepción pero de resto los orientales en general yo de ti me preocupaba por Eric .ja

Fue entonces que me aviso que Charlie venia y fingí estar dormida mientras el desapareció no sé cómo, a los pocos minutos se me acerco y me susurro que era una pésima actriz, y yo que me creía buena para eso de la actuación…el siempre anda arruinando mis ilusiones de ser rica famosa y poderosa algún día.

-debería cantarte una nana para que te duermas?

-me la cantas en coreano?

-bella..

-ok ok…me callo,….espera…cuando despierte…ya no estarás aquí? por que tengo muchas preguntas

-estaré aquí lo prometo…y tenemos mañana, y pasado mañana y el día siguiente

-y el día después de mañana…como la película¡-dije feliz

-exactamente

-ok….oyasuminasai Edward kun-dije con voz juguetona y me di la vuelta para no verle el rostro y poder así cerrar los ojos

-oyasuminasai…bella…kun?-pregunta

-chan

-como digas-me dice y comienza a tararear una dulce canción de cuna.


	14. Chapter 14

**Los Cullen**

Finalmente me despertó la tenue luz de otro día nublado, di la vuelta en la cama…no quería despertar aun pero el recuerdo del día anterior me despertó por completo dejándome sentada de un solo intento.

-tu cabello parece un pajar, pero me gusta.

-diablos….-dije al verlo sentado al fondo de la habitación en la mecedora de la esquina-te quedaste?¡

-por supuesto –me responde sonriente-ven aquí-me dice haciendo ademan para sentarme en sus piernas.

-….estoy inmunda, no me eh bañado, mi cabello con tu sabiamente lo dijiste parece un pajar, no me he cepillado los dientes, mi aliento apesta y no me eh cambiado de ropa interior….ok no debí haber dicho eso….pero bueno la sinceridad es lo mejor en este tipo de relaciones románticas asique…..me permites tener un minuto humano?

-esperare-dice amablemente

Mientras yo me dirijo al baño a cepillarme los dientes, y a arreglarme un poco el cabello, luego de un rato regrese a mi habitación

-bienvenida de nuevo-me dice para luego tomarme en brazos

-oye…te fuiste-dije señalando su ropa nueva

-no podía salir de aquí con la misma ropa con la que entre, que pensarían los vecinos

-…al diablo con los vecinos….-dije yo

-dormiste profundamente, empezaste a hablar en sueños muy pronto

-…..diablos, por que no puedo mantener mi Bocota cerrada ni cuando duermo…que dije?

-que me querías.

-doble diablos¡ ya me volví cursi,…..pero que se le puede hacer…se te quiere se te quiere

-ahora tu eres mi vida-se limito a contestar

-aaaa…que lindo gracias Edward, debería ponerte un sobre nombre cariñoso….ya sabes osito, gatito…..snutsipu¡, ó cuchurrumin¡…..

El solo me mira gracioso

-ok..ok…dejémoslo en Edward…aburrido, o ya se-te voy a decir OPPA¡ no olvidalo, no tiene el mismo encanto en ti que con los coreanos

-creo que es hora de desayunar-me dijo

Me llevo en brazos escaleras abajo hasta la cocina, era el típico caballero rescata damiselas, príncipe azul…perfecto…pero a veces la perfección…lo hace imperfecto…sea como sea…hasta el momento había sido divertido.

-y que hay de desayunar?-pregunte

-no estoy muy seguro, que te gustaría?

-tu solo toma asiento….yo iré a cazar mi desayuno solita

Me prepare algo de comer rápidamente mientras el observaba cada uno de mis movimientos, para cuando me senté a la mesa junto a el pregunte

-y que planes tenemos para hoy?

-que tal….si vamos a conocer a mi familia

Me atragante con el cereal.

-ahora tienes miedo?

-nooo…quien dijo que era miedo pfff….solo son una familia e vampiros y una frágil e indefensa humana en la misma casa…quien podria tener miedo…es ilógico Edward DAAAAA.

-no te preocupes te protegeré.

-…y si no están desacuerdo con nuestra relación….y tu madre te compromete con otra mujer para alejarte de mi, pero tú me regalas un collar con forma de planeta y dices que somos los hijos de Marte y Plutón….que debemos estar juntos pero tu madre sigue oponiéndose a nuestra relación y le hace la vida imposible a mis seres queridos para que me aleje de ti…y…

-has visto demasiados dramas bella…eso no va a pasar, ella ya sabe sobre ti, y esta feliz por mí.

-viendolo de ese modo….ok =)

-creo que tu también deberías presentarme a tu padre

-le eh hablado sobre ti, literalmente ya te conoce

-como tu novio quiero decir.

-ohhhhh cierto…pero…como lo tomara kim hyun joong….lo nuestro era muy serio

-bella….

-qué?, tengo un afiche de él en mi habitación y no tuyo ahhhh toma lo tuyo Edward¡un minuto…mi afiche de mi oppa¡-grite para correr escaleras arriba, y luego bajar con expresión desesperada

-DONDE ESTA¡MI OPPA¡-le dije a Edward

-lo guarde….se me hacia incomodo que siendo mi novia tengas una afiche de otro hombre en tu habitación

-…dime que su rostro está bien¡

-está bajo tu cama

Suspire aliviada…-celoso.

-que puedo decirte…..lo amabas primero a él-me dice gracioso-ve y vístete. Te llevare a mi casa

está bien, bajo en un momento

-de acuerdo.

Fue difícil decidir que ponerme, tome un vestido de arandelas beige que había comprado hacia poco, unas medias veladas, y unas botas cafés de tacón, las cuales amaba, finalmente una chaqueta color marrón en cuero y mi cabello, recogido hacia un lado con un broche que mama me había dado para mi cumpleaños número…...si para un cumpleaños, y asi entonces baje.

-estoy presentable…como me digas que no…..no voy.

-te has vuelto a equivocar-responde-no está bien que alguien tenga un aspecto tan apetecible.

-Edward…..tu y esos comentarios que se pueden malentender

Salimos de la casa y entramos en el auto, comenzó a conducir rápidamente, y a alejarse del pueblo…tal vez quería llevarme lo suficientemente lejos para asesinarme…..pero viendo que ahora era mi novio….borre esa idea de la cabeza rápidamente, dio la vuelta por un camino sin señalización….y pocos kilómetros más adelante apareció la casa.

-oye…..me puedo robar tu casa…es blanca¡

-ja, quien te entiende,…lista?

-….si?

-vamos.

Entremos así a la casa, era espaciosa, luminosa y cálida, para ser habitada por vampiros…Carlisle y Esme nos esperaban junto a un precioso piano de cola en el fondo del salón.

-Carlisle, Esme, les presento a bella.

-se bienvenida bella-saludo el doctoro cullen.

-me alegra volver a verlo doctor

-por favor, llámame Carlisle

-Carlisle.

-me alegra mucho conocerte bella-dice Esme con sinceridad

-igualmente-dice sonriendo.

-donde están Alice y jasper?-pregunto Edward

-HOLA EDWARD¡-dijo Alice con aparente entusiasmo-hola bella-me saludo con un efusivo abraso, valla hueles bien, hasta ahora no me habia dado cuenta, y tu ropa…me gusta mucho,

-ahí enserio, la compre hace unos días, cuando la vi en el centro comercial casi muero por…

-hola bella

-ah sí hola jasper, como te decía alice…

-bella-me regaño Edward

-…lo siento-susurre, todos parecieron divertirse con la escena puesto que sonrieron.

Me quede observando el piano por un momento, entonces Carlisle me pregunto

-tocas?

-….pues…honestamente…no mucho pero algo se hacer

-oh por favor bella….toca algo para nosotros-pidió esme

-…si…..claro-dije con timidez y me sente frente al teclado

"_**piensa bella, si tocas "Para Elisa" te equivocaras puesto que hace mucho que no lo practicas, "Canon"…no eso no te la sabes completa…..o puedes tocar la de NARUTO¡CLARO¡eres una genio bella"**_

Así entonces dirigí mis dedos a las teclas y comencé con la canción (sadnes and sorrow, watch?v=cnmjB9BXujE&feature=related)

Todos cerraron los ojos cuando empecé a tocar, hasta que…me equivoque

-oh vamos¡ahora cuando estoy frente a la familia de mi novio deciden humillarme dedos¡-dije regañando a mis manos.

-Edward toca la canción que tanto me gusta-pidió Esme

-que…..también tocas piano…hay algo que no sepas hacer?¡

Edward me sonrió y comenzó con la hermosa nana.

-esa la inspiraste tu-me dijo cuando termino de tocar

-si suelo inspirara las personas…-dije "humilde"

Fuimos a recorrer la casa, y luego Carlisle me conto su historia sobre los 360 añitos que acababa de cumplir…..Edward me llevo al bosque….y luego me regreso a casa, la verdad fue un día muy interesante, pensé que los cullen sería como mas aterradores en persona…pero en realidad fueron muy amables, y cálidos….tal vez…hasta volviera más seguido.


	15. Chapter 15

**El partido**

Había comenzado a lloviznar cuando Edward se acercaba a mi casa, entonces vi el auto negro parqueado en el camino de entrada de la casa y oí a Edward susurrar algo que no entendí, Jacob Black estaba de pie detrás de la silla de ruedas de su padre.

-esto es pasarse de la raya-dijo Edward parqueando a mate en el bordillo

-ok….mira hagamos algo….yo bajo y digo que no los puedo atender por que estoy como enfermita y tu te vas pero luego llegas por la ventana de mi habitación a hacerme visita echar chisme y si tu entiendes, con eso ellos se van, y todos felices-dije con cara de plan macabro.

-bella…

-…ok….diablos…quédate aquí….arreglare esto-dije bajando del auto.

Baje del auto con intención de hacerlos pasar a la casa para que Edward pudiera escapar.

-Billy¡-dije con emoción….según Edward soy una pésima actriz…si bueno ya veremos eso….estúpido vampiro perfecto en todo…-Jacob…que gusto me da verlos, hacia mucho que no venían a visitarme, como les ha ido, últimamente ah llovido mucho no creen este clima dios….quién lo diría…Charlie no está…así que siento haberlos molestado pero pueden entrar mientras la lluvia para, les ofrezco un tecito, o quieren algo de comer…soy una excelente cocinera sabían?

-gracias bella,-responde el hombre-solo queríamos traerle esto-dice señalando la bolsa de papel marrón.

-arigato¡…quiero decir…gracias.

Así entonces entramos en la casa, Billy mando a Jacob por una pintura, entonces los dos nos quedamos solos en la cocina.

-bella-dijo con tono serio-Charlie es uno de mis mejores amigos

-a si?-dije como si no lo supiera

-me he dado cuenta de que estas con uno de los cullen

-son gente encantadora no crees?, muy amables y respetuosos en verdad, no sé por qué los demás no se acercan a ellos…son lo mas de buena gente.

-quizás no es asunto mío pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

-buena idea?...tal vez…pero que importa…yo me rio del peligro .ja.-dije dramática….lo que me recordó que debía de dejar de ver el rey león tantas veces.

-tal vez lo ignores pero a familia cullen goza de mala reputación en la reserva

-…..goza? Cuando uno dice goza es por que disfruta…no lo contrario.

-es cierto…..pareces bien informada sobre ellos

-ahh lo estoy….creo que tu yo sabemos lo mismo…tal vez yo sepa un poco mas…tu sabes….colores favoritos, programas de televisión preferidos…..bebidas favoritas….

-si bueno…parece ser que Charlie debería saberlo

-a Charlie le caen así muy muy bien los cullen…son amigos y todo..

-enserio?

-….no, pero podrían serlo¡

-como sea, dile a Charlie que pasamos por aquí de acuerdo

-claro

-en el auto no había ninguna pintura-interrumpió Jacob

-si es….una pena tal vez la deje en casa, bueno nos vamos

-pero…..ah nos vemos luego bella-dijo Jacob algo triste

-claro…adiós…tengan un lindo viaje¡

Diablos, ese Billy era un dolor de estomago…..subí a mi habitación a probarme algo de ropa….pues quería verme bien para Edward, pero el teléfono comenzó a sonar

-hola?-dije

-bella?, soy yo-dijo Jessica

-yo quien?-pregunte molestándola

-JESSICA¡

-ahh jess,hola¡como estas-pregunte animada-que tal fue el baile

-imagínate, Mike me beso y blablablalblalbalbla-blalbalbalba-blalbalblaba-eso escuchaba ya que estaba mirando tv-me escuchaste bella…mike me beso¡

-ah mike…..TE BESO?¡OHHHH vaya eso es genial jess te felicito ahora tienes un novio me alegro por ti¡

-oye..y has sabido algo de Edward cullen?

-ahh…si bueno…am…oh llego Charlie, hablamos mañana sabes que…..hablar de chicos con un padre presente es..

-incomodo, lo se, te veo mañana en trigonometria y me cuentas todo deacuerdo?

-claro-dije-entonces hasta mañana-y asi colge el teléfono

No habia mentido, Charlie si habia llegado, hablamos sobre que habíamos hecho el me dijo que su viaje de pesca habia sido ameno y toda las cosas y yo le dije

-si bueno…yo fui a la casa de los cullen hoy.

-…..los cullen?¡-me dijo sorprendido

-si

-y aque fuiste

-era una especie de cita con Edward cullen.

-estas saliendo con Edward cullen?¡es demasiado mayor para ti¡

-tiene mi edad¡-le dije yo…bueno aparentemente la tiene.

-espera cuál de ellos es Edwin

-Edward papa, Edward…es el más joven.

-ah…..y ese Edwin es tu novio.

-si…

-y….cuando vendrá?

-en pocos minutos creo yo

-y a donde te va a llevar.

-a jugar….beisbol

-enserio?

-QUE?¡SE QUE NO TENGO UN FISICO BRUTAL PERO SI….JUGARE Y QUE?¡

-ok ok…si que te gusta ese chico no-dijo burlándose de mi.

Bueno hasta el momento todo había salido a la perfección, no parecía desagradarle la idea de que tenga novio, así que…..para mí todo andaba perfecto, unos minutos más tarde sonó el timbre y entonces mi actitud cambio de feliz por que mi papa acepto a mi novio a nerviosa por si mi padre actuaba extraño con mi novio, papa se dirigió a abrir la puerta y con una sonrisa amable le dijo-entre Edward

se había equivocado de nombre…lo cual hubiera sido gracioso…

-gracias jefe Swan-dijo el

-entra. y llámame Charlie por favor-dijo amable

-gracias señor

-siéntate aquí Edward.

-tengo entendido que llevaras a mi niña

-hija…di hija

-a mi bebe-dijo haciéndome enojar-a un partido de beisbol

-si señor, esa es la idea

-bueno, bella no corre, ni se ejercita nunca, lo único que hace es caminar…..a veces, por lo que no creo que sea una buena compañera de equipo pero

-papa…

-jajaja lo se, pero estará bien-dijo Edward y luego ambos rieron

-bueno si nos vamos adiós¿¡-dije yo jalando a Edward por la puerta y desapareciendo de la viste de mi padre.

-cuida de mi niña¡-grito por la puerta papa

-lo hare señor¡-respondió el

Vi el mega auto jeep, tanque de guerra de emmett y me asuste, jamás había subido a una cosa como esas, y el mundo de cinturones que tenía en la silla

-….voy a morir hoy….lo sé.

-bella, estarás bien, iremos a campo traviesa, luego correremos

-wiiii-dije levantando las manos mientras el conducía-oye….esto tiene puerto USB para conectar memorias con música…..conecta mi mp4-le dije tendiéndole el aparato y el cable, el lo conecto con agilidad-te voy a colocar una de mis canciones favoritas…alabados seas DBSK los amo¡

-que es eso?

-un grupo coreano…quiero decir si eres mi novio deberías saber mis gustos musicales y como mi lista de reproducción de kim hyun joong desapareció mágicamente….pondré este.

La música comenzó a sonar y yo me balanceaba de un lado a otro cantando con gran alegría, el sonreía por verme tan feliz….y prometió aprenderse la canción…que lindo…..pero extraño aun así….si cantaba bien…tal vez lo obligaría a hacer un cover muajajaja ja(intento de risa malvada)

-DOUSHITE¡KIMI WO SUKI NI NATTE SHIMANTTAN DAROU? DONNA NI TOKI GA NAGARETEMO KIMI WA ZUTTO, KOKO NI IRU TO, OMOTTETA NO NI…-cantaba yo con gran emoción por el camino. (La_ canción se llama "why did i fall in love with you" de dbsk)_

Y finalmente llegamos al lugar esperado, todos los cullen estaban presentes, Edward me dejo en las responsables manos de Esme y todos comenzaron a jugar

-por qué no juegas?-le pregunte yo

-me gusta más arbitrar…hay que impedir que hagan trampas

-las hacen?

-y no te imaginas las explicaciones, son como niños

Esme era realmente una buena madre, aunque no fuera biológica, los quería a todos como sus hijos, y claro a Carlisle como su esposo , el juego continuo y realmente parecía divertido, yo solo miraba claro, no es como si fuese flash para poder competir a las carreras contra ellos, pero entonces Alice se quedo quieta por un minuto

-EDWARD¡-grite yo para llamar su atención, rápidamente se acerco a mi

-que sucede bella

-tengo un mal presentimiento…..podrías llevarme a mi casa ahora….ósea ya¡ no quiero estar aquí más tiempo. Dije con algo de miedo al recordar lo que estaría a punto de suceder.

-estás segura quieres irte ya?

-si, ya ya…vamos no hay tiempo

-tiempo para que….bella?-me pregunto mientras yo intentaba jalarlo camino al auto, pero entonces todos se colocaron frente a mí y Edward miro rápidamente hacia el bosque….ya era demasiado tarde…FUCK¡rápidamente toma mi cabello y me lo ate con un nudo tapando mi cuello me puse detrás de Edward…y baje la cabeza…no los miraría…no, no lo haría.


	16. Chapter 16

**La caza**

En ese momento lo único que me mantenía en casi calma para no salir corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo era el saber que ellos eran más rápidos que yo.

-creí haber escuchado a alguien jugar, me llamo Laurent y estos son victoria y james-dijo una voz con acento francés-era como escuchar al mismo Satán…

-yo soy Carlisle, y ellos son mi familia, ella es Esme, emmett y Rosalie, Alice y jasper y Edward y bella.

-hay sitio para unos jugadores mas

"_**NO¡¿LARGENSEN DE LOS TERRITORIOS DE MI …PERDON DE LA FAMILIA DE EDWARD¡**_¡-…..mi mente suele dejarse llevar por la situación.

-Bueno-dijo Carlisle-acabamos de terminar un partido así que estaremos encantados de jugar otro día, hacia donde se dirigen?

-vamos hacia el norte

Conversación y conversación, tiempo desperdiciado en donde Edward pudo haberme cubierto mientras yo escapaba¡pero no….se quedo ahí "protegiéndome" de hecho si lo hacía pero….PERDIO EL TIEMPO¡ finalmente Carlisle cometió la brutalidad de invitarlos a la casa, entonces…..sentí la brisa despeinar mi cabello..Por que tuve que cortarlo en capas…?¡

Edward se puso a la defensiva como si fuera un puma apunto de atacar a su presa, mientras james sonreía y hacia exactamente lo mismo

-ella está con nosotros-afirmo Carlisle

-nos han traído un aperitivo

-hace cuanto que no te alimentan colmillitos-deje escapar esa frase de mi boca, luego los cullen me miraron algo enojados y yo mire al suelo

-…un bocadillo travieso

Diablos….eso sonó perturbador…

-eh dicho que está con nosotros-dijo Carlisle de nuevo

-entendemos-dijo Laurent calmando a los otros dos- y claro..No le haremos daño a la chica humana

-bien-dijeron los demás mostrándoles el camino a la casa

-nos vamos-dijo Edward dirigiéndome rápidamente el jeep, me subió rápidamente mientras me ataba el mundo de cinturones para que no me lastimara, emmett y Alice venían con nosotros, me sentía como niña regañada después de haber roto el florero de porcelana china de la abuela….y la verdad es que no quería hablar, pero tenía que hacerlo

-…ammm….a donde vamos?

Pero no respondió

-….Edward…yo se que te sientes un poquito preocupado…pero no crees que yo también debería saber a dónde vamos, quiero decir es por mi bien no?-dije tratando de parecer tranquila.

-debemos sacarte de aquí lo mas lejos posible y ahora¡-me dijo mientras conducía como un maldito loco.

-….como a corea…..

-NO ES EL MOMENTO BELLA ESTO ES SERIO¡

No dije ni una palabra más….eso…me asusto.

-Edward detente hablemos de esto-dijo Alice con voz serena

-NO LO ENTIENDES ALICE, ES UN RASTREDOR, LEI SU MENTE, LA QUIERE A ELLA, A ELLA-dijo mirándome y sentí una feo escalofrió recorrer mi espina dorsal.

-no sabe en donde está ahora-dijo Alice

.cuanto tiempo crees que tarde en captar su olor-dijo el

-oigan…ammm Charlie…está en peligro por mi culpa?-pregunte tratando de no decir algo estúpido que lo hiciera enojar

-bella tiene razón, tenemos que cuidar a Charlie, llévala a su casa-pidió Alice

-no

-Edward es lo mejor, además si james la encuentra….nosotros la protegeremos, somos mas

-esperara-dijo Edward

-yo también puedo esperar-respondió emmett

-tenemos que matarlo, no parara hasta no encontrarla-dijo Edward

-pues si no hay mas opción-…que rogado era emmett

-TENGO UN PLAN¡-dije recordando el primer y único gran plan de la bella original

-cállate bella-dijo Edward

-CALLATE TU¡-le grite, entonces los demás me miraron sorprendidos, incluso Edward pareció cambiar su expresión-miren me llevas a casa le digo a mi padre que estoy cansada e este miserable pueblo y que me iré, hago las maletas y arranco camino a donde sea que me quieras llevar en mate, así ese tal james dejara a mi papa tranquilo

-no es una mala idea-dijo emmett

Edward acepto a regañadientes y entonces respondió-entras y le dices a Charlie que quieres dejar el pueblo hoy mismo, cuéntale una historia que lo deprima, no se algo que funcione para que te deje ir, entonces haces tus maletas….quince minutos bella, solo quince minutos

-te apuesto que lo hago en 10

-BELLA¡

-ya …tranquilo si, quince, quince….pero….Charlie no es ningún idiota si mañana no estás en el pueblo, por que te aseguro que serás el primero al que busque creerá que me escape con tigo a las vegas o no se o tendrá ideas estúpidas como que estoy embarazada o algo así .

-eso es irrelevante, lo único que importa es que el y tu estén a salvo

-…como quieras.

-Edward jasper y yo nos iremos con bella, tu quédate en el pueblo unos días, así Charlie sabrá que no está contigo.

-no puedo-dijo como si enserio le doliera dejarme.

-vamos no es tan difícil¡

-bien…..a donde iras luego?

-a Phoenix

-el lo sabrá

-claro que no, si digo que iré adonde iré, el entenderá que no es alli a donde iré puesto que sería muy obvio, entonces tu tendrás tiempo para engañarlo y yo para escapar…a algún lado del planeta, donde el no me pueda encontrar.

-diabólico-dijo emmett sonriendo

-lo se-le dije yo con una sonrisa

-no sonrías como si no estuviese pasando nada bella

-vamos, no es como si fuera a morir, y entonces nuestro futuro estuviese arruinado y renesme nunca viniera al mundo relax, si, todo saldrá bien

-renesme?-preguntaron todos

-oh miren alli está mi casa, bueno…aquí me quedo señor conductor

-espera a quien te referías antes

-antes donde?

-a el nombre que dijiste

-…dije un nombre?

-si, era como de niña

-cual niña?

-CARAJO¡-grito emmett

-adiós¡-dije bajando del auto y entrando en casa.


	17. Chapter 17

**Despedidas**

Charlie me estaba esperando con las luces de la casa encendidas, Edward había salido del auto advirtiéndome que aquel rastreador no estaba cerca…por el momento

-no hagas caso a lo que voy a decir ok- suspire y entonces trate de ponerme en el papel de jan di cuando jun pyo le coloca la tarjeta roja de los F4…(drama coreano)intente sentir todo ese odio reprimido hacia las protagonistas tontas de los diversos dramas que me había visto y también a las antagonistas a los chicos tontos, y a Edward por borrar mis canciones de kim hyun joong….menos mal no podía leer mi mente en ese momento.

-ya te lo dije, me canse de ti, eres estúpidamente cursi, y sentimental, piérdete en un bosque tarado¡-le grite a Edward quien solo sonrió y desapareció rápidamente, diablos se sentía genial desahogarse.

-bella?-dijo Charlie

-déjame en paz¡-grite tratando de llorar…pero no funcionaba asi que me peque intencionalmente en el dedito pequeño de mi pie derecho al patear la puerta…eso si me hizo llorar, subí rápidamente a mi habitación, Edward estaba alli empacando cosas en mi maleta de viaje.

-bella te encuentras bien?-pregunta tonta…me veo bien?

-me voy a casa¡-grite

-te ah hecho daño?¡-me pregunto…ya quisiera yo…

-no¡

-ha roto contigo?¡

-NADIE ROMPE CON MIGO…YO ROMPO CON LOS DEMAS OK¡-dije haciéndome la importante

-que pasa bella?  
-es que no me lo aguanto mas, es tan sensible, tan cursi, tan, amable, y cariñoso, YO NECESITO ACCION¡, UNA DISCUSIÓN DE VEZ EN CUANDO, BESARNOS BAJO LA LLUVIA, QUE NO LE CAIGA BIEN A MIS PADRES, QUE HASTA ME INSCRIBAN EN ESO DE PARENTAL CONTROL DE MTV¡-grite haciendo a Edward sonreír-asi que como no lo soporto y soy devil, no tengo autoestima y blablabla, me ire a casa, y no volveré a este pueblo del demonio¡no quiero quedarme estancada como mama

Finalmente Charlie quedo en shock, seguido de unas palabras mas que igual no sirvieron de nada, y me fui.

Edward conducía como loco, mientras el pobre mate, se quejaba por que no soportaba tal velocidad

-…y el rastreador?-pregunte algo asustada

-esta corriendo detrás de nosotros

-mierda¡-dije, Edward…es hora de que aceleres¡

-lo hago pero …esto no puede mas-dijo refiriéndose a mi auto

-ves por que te digo que necesito un Ferrari

-bella….

-lo siento.

De pronto un sonido muy fuerte que provenía de la parte trasera de mate, me asusto

-es emmett-aviso Edward.

Rápidamente llegamos a la casa de los cullen Laurent estaba alli hablando con Carlisle, explicando todo acerca de james, sus habilidades y su fuerza al luchar, yo solo miraba a Edward, cuando el se fue, comenzaron a darse ordenes los unos a los otros Esme me levanto con gran facilidad y me llevo a una habitación oscura en el segundo piso, no me di cuenta a qué hora me desvistió y luego me coloco ropa de ella, mientras ella se colocaba la mía, ya que la amable y muy dulce Rosalie no quiso ayudar….barbie del demonio.

-Esme Rosalie, se llevaran el auto de bella, Alice jasper llévense el mercedes necesitaran ventanas con cristales tintados, Carlisle y yo nos llevaremos el jeep.-ordeno Edward-va a funcionar el plan'

-la mujer seguirá el monovolumen y y el te perseguirá a ti-dijo Alice mirando a Edward-nosotros saldremos justo detrás.

-bien…vámonos-ordeno Carlisle.

Edward se acerco a mi me tomo del rostro y me beso, sin importarle que su familia estuviera alli presente, luego me abrazo, parecía no querer dejarme, entonces se fue con los otros

.ire por el auto-dijo Alice, dejándome sola con jasper.

-….hola-dije incomoda haciendo del momento aun mas incomodo

-…se lo que sientes…y si te lo mereces-me dijo sonriendo de forma amable

"me lo merezco"?¡pensé, claro como si hubiera sido mi culpa el idiota de su hermano se fijo primero en mi no al revés, yo hice lo imposible para alejarme pero no¡¿diablos, los vampiros son realmente masoquistas, me lo merezco….se lo merece el, no yo.

-no te enojes

-quien dijo que estoy enojada

-lo siento

…metete esos sentimientos por donde te quepan jasper…-pensé

-podrías dejar de hacerlo…es…incomodo

-…lo intentare

Entonces Alice apareció y me subió en el auto.

Desperté confundida, me encontraba en un auto que recorría una carretera a gran velocidad, y finalmente vi que Alice y jasper estaba alli conmigo, y la carretera…ahora era parte de mi antigua ciudad, Phoenix.

-cuál es el camino al aeropuerto bella?-pregunto jasper, esa pegunta me sorpredio pero le indique el camino.

-vamos a volar a algún lado?-pregunte

-no, pero es mejor estar cerca solo por si acaso.

Cerca de aeropuerto, jasper estaciono el auto y entramos rápidamente a un hotel, Alice pidió comida para mi, mientras yo dormía un poco, finalmente me desperté y me decidi a preguntar

-Edward ah llamado?

-no, eso estamos esperando…

-se preocupan demasiado por mi-dije

-crees que podríamos mirar a Edward a la cara los siguientes cien años si te pierde?- me dice Alice

-…no se?

El silencio se hizo presente, me recosté en la cama de nuevo y cerre los ojos, mas no me quede dormida, alice me vigilaba,ta vez creía que escaparía o algo, entonces japer entro a la habitación yo me levante y observe a alice que tenia la mirada puesta en un objetivo desconocido.

-que ves?-le pregunto jasper.

-un salón con muchos espejos….-dijo ella

Yo sabia muy bien a que salón se refería pero no irira, por que sabia que solo era una trampa de james, y no quería que se me rompiera nada de mi cuerpo, al tiempo de que eso paso, el teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar alice contesto y luego de unos minutos, me lo paso a mi

-…hola?

-bella

-Edward¡¿ vas a venir vas a venir?¡

-estaré contigo enseguida, siento hacerte pasar pos esto

-hay, estoy bien, Alice me lo ha dicho mil veces, no me tengo que preocupar de nada, no soy torpe para caer en trampas, y ya soy grandecita, para saber cuidarme, como estas tu?

-estoy bien bella, pero hemos perdido al rastreador, tal vez se haya devuelto a forks, pero no te preocupes, nos veremos pronto

-ok…te espero.


	18. Chapter 18

**La llamada**

Era un día nuevo, y hoy Edward llegaría por mí, para tomar un avión a algún destino desconocido, escaparíamos juntos, lo cual me parecía muy romántico, pero aun así me preocupaba la idea de que ese hombre vampiro james….estuviese a mi asecho….y no quería morir, por que habían algunas cuantas cosas que habían cambiado en la historia….y tal vez….mi vida también diera el giro de 180 grados camino a la muerte…

El teléfono de Alice sonó, y ella rápidamente contesto, luego me lo extendió a mi susurrando "es tu madre"

-mama?-dije sospechando

-bella, estas ahí?¡-su voz sonaba preocupada.

Sabía que era una grabación pero tenía que confirmarlo antes de cometer la gran estupidez de escapar de mis niñeros para que james me coma como su plato principal.

-mama, imagínate que me iré a corea con Edward¡-entonces nada se escucho….-mama?-dije despreocupada

-ten mucho cuidado de no decir nada hasta que haya dicho todo lo que tengo que decir-la voz que acababa de escuchar era la de james-bien, no tengo por qué hacerle daño a tu madre, así que, por favor, haz exactamente lo que te diga y no le pasara nada, muy bien ahora repite conmigo, y procura que parezca natural por favor…di: No, mama quédate en donde estas.

-….si mama, creo que la gente cuyos nombres comienzan por **J** son estúpidos también-dije en voz alta…y luego recordé, que **J**asper, me estaba observando-jajá es broma mama, si lo sé .ja-trate de disimular.

-veo que esto no será fácil…por qué no vas a una habitación para que nadie se dé cuenta de la expresión en tu rostro, tu madre no tiene por que sufrir por tu culpa o sí? ahora, crees que puedas escapar de tus amigos, responde sí o no.

-imagina que robas un banco con el FBI por dentro, como planearías salir con el dinero, si fuera el caso de la tía pepita mami, imagina como haría la pobre para salir de ahí con el FBI encima observándola.

-vamos creí que tenía más imaginación, aunque….tus palabras en clave son buenas….algo estúpidas, pero buenas, quieres que tu madre muera?

-es como un sabio ninja dijo un día, Tú crees que lo tienes, pero no lo tienes,  
que no es lo mismo que tenerlo, lo tienes? no verdad…no lo tienes.

-tan segura suenas con ello.

-bueno, yo esperaba que botaras el video de mis clases de ballet algún día mama, pero siempre me andas avergonzando con eso.

-bien, es tu decisión creerme o no, no quiero que te arrepientas cuando no veas a tu madre nunca mas, en su casa hay un teléfono, cuando llegues alli llámame y entonces te diré en donde estoy exactamente.

-ya lo se.

-descríbelo

-espejos?

-bien, entonces te espero en el salón de ballet.

-se que no lo tienes mama, estoy segura.

-entonces sigue confiando en tus presentimientos….nos vemos bella.-y así colgó.

Sali de la habitación y alice me pregunto

-que te dijo, esta bien?

-si, esta muy bien, no te preocupes

-de que video hablaban,

-cosas de mi oscuro pasado….nada importante,…extraño a mama Alice.

-ah bella, ella estará bien no te preocupes.

Y esa noche….sus palabras comenzaron a hacer efecto en mi cabeza, era como psicología inversa pero él me hacía creer lo que no era cierto aunque yo lo supiera aun así me hacía dudar, quiero decir mi madre estaría pronto en la ciudad y si de verdad la atrapaba para manipularme a su gusto…..finalmente mi mente se rindió y comencé a planear mi escape.

Al otro dia llegamos al aeropuerto y veía en la pantalla que anunciaba los vuelos que aterrizaban con puntualidad la palabra Seattle….que cada ves estaba mas cerca de llegar, amm como que quiero desayunar-dije en voz alta

-te acompaño-dijo alice

-en realidad, me siento algo…asustada, y me gustaría desayunar con tranquilidad, podrías ayudarme jasper-pregunte inocente, el se levanto y Alice tomo asiento de nuevo, camine con jasper hasta la plazoleta de comidas, ignorando a todos a mi alrededor-oye….tengo que ir, prometo que no me voy a demorar

-esperare justo aquí-me dijo, y entre al baño

"bien bella, piensa…este baño tiene dos salidas, si entraste por aquí….alli está la otra"

Sali corriendo, y el sentimiento de que jasper y Alice me estaban persiguiendo me aterro completamente, logre tomar al ascensor, y para cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse Salí del aeropuerto disparada, jamás corría, pero ese día….recordé el dicho "piernas para que las quiero" tome el primer taxi que vi, y le indique la dirección del salón de ballet, en el camino pensaba lo ilógico que había sido lo que había acabado de pasar, hasta ese instante me di cuenta que estaba escapando de mis aliados, para entregarme literalmente en bandeja de plata a mi más peligroso depredador….y entonces entendí lo que realmente era estar preocupado por alguien a quien amas, ella realmente no era mi madre, pero lo sentía como tal, yo realmente no era bella, pero Edward me quería sin importar eso, el auto se detuvo y le lance dinero al hombre que conducía Sali rápidamente y entre en el salón…me asome, con pose de espía en la puerta, y note las luces del televisor, y la voz de mi madre llamándome…era el estúpido video.

-FUCK¡-dije frustrada al haberme dejado llevar por el sentimiento de preocupación cuando yo ya sabía que era un video desde el primer momento que había llegado a forks¡ y ahora estaba aquí…a punto de destruir mi perfecto registro de salud.

-no crees que es mejor que tu madre no este envuelta en esto?-dijo una voz a mis espadas, yo corri lo mas rápido que pude hasta el otro extremo del salón.

-si…es una alivio, ya lo sabia

-entonces que haces aquí?

-….comento una gran estupidez, no es obvio¡-le grite

-es curioso, los humanos suelen ser seres simples, y débiles pero tu …tu realmente eres una chica interesante

-lo sé-dije creyéndome la gran cosa-y ahora tu novio tendrá que vengarte

-posiblemente.

-crees que lo hará

-si

-y tu….no le avisaste que venias para acá?

-no…pero, creo que ya lo sabe, quería dejarle una carta pero..

-una carta? Que romántico-dijo con tono burlón-te molestaría que yo también le dejara una cartita a tu Edward?-me pregunto

-que eres gay o algo así?-simplemente se me salió, no tenía pensado decirlo…solo salió.

Entonces saco una video cámara y comenzó con la grabación, la historia de Alice…..y luego se coloco en posición de caza

-no ma hagas hacer invocaciones

-invocaciones?-pregunto sin perder su postura

-si…tengo pactos…..con Satán…y lo llamare¡-dije inventando cualquier estúpida escusa que me diera tiempos suficiente para que Edward llegara y salvara mi frágil y patética vida, pero no funciono por que se abalanzo sobre mí y me pateo directo en el pecho, caí contra los espejos, los cuales se quebraron por la fuerza del impacto, sentía que algo salía de mi cabeza, mi sangre…o mi cerebro, no estaba segura, me dolía pero mi atención seguía en james que me golpeo la cabeza, y claro seguía grabando con la cámara nuestro "encuentro "alce la mano que aun podía mover para defenderme y entonces me deje ir.


	19. Chapter 19

**El Ángel**

**La alucinación…según yo**

Era como una especie de sueño….había una laguna negra debajo de mis pies, y yo caminaba como si el agua fuera solida, a lo lejos escuche una especie de gruñido de ira, pero mi atención se centro en una clase de luz que provenía desde alguna parte de mi subconsciente y entonces supe que iría al cielo, ósea que ya estaba muerta, aun que mi mano aun me dolía intensamente, yo solo seguía la luz, y entonces lo vi, escuche su hermosa voz, la voz que me hacía sentir en las nubes, sentado en una silla de madera pulida, se encontraba el hombre de mis sueños con una guitarra interpretando esa hermosa melodía que me hacia suspirar _(para más información sobre las alucinaciones de bella por favor ver el siguiente link_- watch?v=FJkdf1UbfXk)

Pero la melodía empezó a hacerse lejana, y la figura de mi amado príncipe se alejaba, al escuchar la voz de…..un Ángel pronunciar mi nombre, o almenos yo esperaba que fuera un Ángel, ese que dicen que se te aparece cuando mueres y te lleva de la mano hasta el paraíso para que no te pierdas.

-oh no bella, no¡-grito la voz horrorizada del ángel, se produjo un ruido, como si alguien estuviese luchando y de pronto…el sonido de algo quebrándose.

-bella, por favor bella, escúchame; por favor bella, por favor, Carlisle¡

Mi Ángel era Edward….

-tranquilo Edward, ha perdido sangre pero la herida no es profunda, mira su pierna….está rota

_Rota…..dijo rota…mi amada y querida extremidad estaba rota…maldito seas james¡_

-y me temo que lo estén también algunas costillas.

-Edward-intente decir

-bella, te pondrás bien, tranquila, ya estoy aquí.

-me duele…..todo…

-lo se bella….Carlisle-dijo Edward como pidiendo ayuda.

-oigan…ahhhh me queman la mano¡-grite, del dolor tan enorme que estaba sintiendo.

-su ha mordido, Edward debes extraer el veneno

-no puedo-dijo el

-SI PUEDES¡-grite yo

Entonces el lo hizo, el dolor era aun mas insoportable que antes, solo esperaba que no me matara, finalmente se detuvo, mi sangre había quedado limpia según el, y ahora todo estaría bien.

-Edward…-dije

-estoy aquí a tu lado-dijo tomándome en sus brazos.

-tengo mucho sueño

-duerme mi vida-me dijo suavemente-duerme ya bella

Vi una deslumbrante luz nívea al abrir los ojos, la habitación era desconocida para mi, había molestos tubos pegados a mis manos, y tenía algo introducido en mi nariz, un molesto pitico (pi, pi, pi, pi) sonaba a cada nada, las almohadas eran muy duras para mi gusto, y la cama estaba como desnivelada, alce una de mis manos para quitarme el molesto objeto de la nariz pero una mano fría y pálida me detuvo

-no lo hagas-dijo Edward.

-Edward…diablos….esto me molesta no me lo puedo quitar

-no

-donde estoy

-en un hospital

-y mama, y papa?

-vendrán en unos momentos salieron para comer algo

Edward me explico lo que tenía que decirles a mis padres quera que fuera convincente, luego de eso se quedo mirándome, y luego miro el monitor que controlaba los latidos de mi corazón

-me pregunto si….-dijo pensando en algo y luego me beso, el monitor comenzó a sonar a mil por hora.

-ja, tu corazón se vuelve loco cuando estoy cerca…tu madre ya viene-me advirtió

-espera no te vayas….

-no lo hare, iré a darme una siesta

-…tu no duermes-dije confundida

-pero tu madre no sabe eso.

Fue alli donde mi madre entro con una expresión de inmensa preocupación en su rostro

-min niña al fina despiertas

-hola mama-dije yo

-nunca se aleja de ti, verdad?-me pregunto mientras su mirada se posaba en Edward

-si…es como un chicle-dije yo.

-y Phil? Como está el?-pregunte

-en florida, linda, ya ha firmado un contrato, y nos iremos a vivir a Jacksonville, te va a encantar, el clima es cálido, casi nunca llueve, y podrás irte de forks, acorde que pasaría tiempo contigo, esta vez pasaremos más tiempo juntas

-si….dejar forks, sabes la verdad es un pueblos muy bonito

-forks?-me pregunto incrédula

-si, la verdad quiero quedarme con papa, crecí con el literalmente y de verdad me gustaría vivir con el más tiempo, para recuperar los años en los que no pudimos estar juntos.

-pero bella cariño, tu odias forks

-cuando dije eso?

-es por este chico cierto?

-claro que no, puedes creer que me borro toda mi lista de música de mi hyun joong oppa.

-ahí bella….tu no cambias verdad-me dijo sonriente-querida iré a llamar a Phil, vendré a la noche

-está bien mama, Edward está conmigo

-de acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde-dijo mientras salía de la habitación

Entonces Edward abrió los ojos y comenzamos a conversar, literalmente dijo que sería mejor que me fuera a florida, ósea que me alejara de él, o al revés, yo le lance una almohada en la cara, y el sonrió, sabía que no me alejaría de él, ni por qué el mismísimo kim hyun joong me lo pidiera…ok, si él me lo pidiera lo consideraría, volviendo al tema, me prometió que no me dejaría, y llamo a la enfermera para que me sedaran de nuevo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogo**

**Una ocasión especial**

Edward me ayudaba a subir a su auto, mientras yo me sentía como princesa en sus brazos, mas el bonito vestido que Alice me había colocado, lo único que arruinaba mi escena de película era el maldito yeso en mi pierna, pero por otro lado…todo era perfecto.

-iremos al baile de fin de año-dije yo

-me alegra que acertaras

-….te ves guapo-dije sonrojada

-gracias-me dijo.

-creo que volveré más seguido aquí, Esme y Alice siempre me dan ropa, me arreglan, maquilla, y pues a mí eso no me molesta del todo sabes…me veo linda¡-dije emocionada, el solo sonrió y entonces su celular comenzó a sonar

-diga, Charlie?-dijo

-papa?-pregunte yo

-me estas tomando del pelo?-dijo sonriente

-Edward…que sucede…oye no me ignores¡-le dije

-por que no me dejas que hable con el-pregunto amable-hola Tyler; soy Edward cullen, lamento mucho que hayas malentendido todo, pero bella no estará disponible esta noche, si te soy sincero, no estará disponible ninguna noche para nadie más que no sea yo…

-o kim hyun joong-susurre yo, mientras el ladeaba su cabeza para mirarme con incredulidad

-así que siento estropearte la noche

Siguió conduciendo hasta que llegamos al gimnasio de la escuela.

-ohhhhh es mi primer baile, estoy bien?-pregunte

-claro que si, por que preguntas?

-bueno,….soy la novia del chico más guapo de la escuela, tengo que verme como tal¡-dije orgullosa

-te ves hermosa-me dijo y me ayudo a salir del auto, me tomo por la cintura, para evitar que me cayera, en el interior del lugar todos, bailaban y reían, parecía muy divertido, los demás cullen también estaban alli y se veían espectaculares, como salidos de película, Edward también, y las demás chicas lo miraban, yo me abrazaba mas a él, mirando a las demás con el pensamiento de _**"this man it´s my man…bitches"**_ y de nuevo agradecí a dios, que Edward no podía leerme el pensamiento.

-entonces me permite esta pieza-me dijo

-Edward, yo bailaría contigo de no ser por el yeso que cubre mi pierna y me lo impide.

-bueno….puedo solucionar eso-dijo levantándome y colocándome sobre sus pies

-esto es vergonzoso

-te molesta bailar con tu novio?

-no…me molesta que mi novio me tenga como niña de cinco años.

-pues no los aparentas-dijo feliz.

Jacob hizo su aparición minutos después, Edward pareció enojarse, yo hable con él y él me dijo que su padre le había pedido darme un mensaje, de terminar con Edward, eso no pasaría, no aun al menos, luego de eso caminamos juntos hasta un jardín.

-entonces, aquí estamos juntos en el baile de fin de curso, pensé que te molestaría que te trajera

-si, pero eso no te importaría-asegure

-algo así-me dijo sonriente

-Edward….sé que no es la ocasión adecuada para decirlo…

-dime-dijo seguro de sí mismo

-bueno, en realidad…..a este punto, creí que tal vez, llegarías a transformarme-dije sonrojada-no es que me llame mucho la atención eso de ser vampiro, y no dormir….y no soñar con mi kim oppa….pero, bueno, diablos olvídalo, no quiero ser vampiro no quiero-dije dándome pequeños golpes en la cabeza

-te convertiré-me dijo con voz seductora, y entonces se acerco a mi cuello, yo me sentí como….a punto de ser devorada por esos escarabajos que se te meten en la piel de las películas de la momia, pero fue entonces cuando sentí los fríos labios de Edward besar mi cuello, y no pude evitar estremecerme ante el contacto.

-oye….creí que estabas a punto de enterrar en mi pobrecito cuello tus dientes filudos de vampiro malvado aprovechador de chicas sanas e inocentes como yo….val novio, mal novio-dije como si fuera un perrito

-bella, te quiero más que nada en el mundo, no es eso suficiente?-me pregunto

-lo es…por ahora –le dije yo, y entonces se inclino para depositar un beso sobre mis labios.

a todos gracias por leer el fic, les agradesco enormemente pero como toda historia ah llegado a su fin, agradesco a

**Luisamarie22** por su lindo comentario

**maryroxy** por seguir cada capitulo =) gracias gracias

**ilovekoreano**s:gracias por leer y por amar a kim hyun joong oppa jaja

y a los demas, =) person por no mencionarlos 8se me fue el internet y la pagina de reviews no abre...te maldigo internet) de nuevo GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSS no me canso de escribirlo y esperen pronto

**CRAZY NEW MOON¡ (solo en fanfiction) coming soon **

=) bye bye¡


End file.
